


Bleach: Demon Hunter

by Stampede38



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Gen, Magic, Samurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38
Summary: As the winter settles in a land plagued by demons, a samurai and a ronin meet.After Demon Hunter Rukia Kuchiki is left injured, she is forced to rely on a stranger to return home. With demon activity steadily climbing, she’ll need all the help she can get on the long road to Seireitei.Her only hope is to make it in time.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 1/27/21

The winter was harsh this year. There was more snow than there had been in past years, and although Rukia Kuchiki felt more at home during the winter this heavy snow made her job as a Demon Hunter harder. Her homeland had been plagued with threats both demonic and domestic since before the Five Regions of Rukongai were united under the great Shogun Genryusai over a thousand years ago.

Though demons infested the land, the one positive thing that came from their attacks was that they distracted the three countries from warring with each other. Peace however brief was only the waiting period between wars. When another war started Rukia would be forced to fight. She had never fought another person outside of training, let alone kill.

Pushing those dark thoughts back, Rukia focused on the task at hand. She was comfortable in the cold, and in this weather most people added extra layers to their clothing. Rukia really only needed a scarf and a pair of gloves in addition to her normal white kimono which was decorated with cherry blossom petals to signify that she was a member of the Kuchiki clan. And of course, she wore the badge on her arm to show that she was a Demon Hunter.

As a Demon Hunter Rukia was bestowed a Zanpaktō, a special katana blessed by the God of the Blade Oh-Etsu. Upon graduating her hunter training, Rukia was given Sode No Shirayuki which turned completely white the moment she touched it. The blade, the hilt, the guard, the long ribbon attached to it at the end of the hilt, and even the scabbard became white as snow and since that moment the white sword hung at her side. She thought it contrasted well with her black hair and violet eyes.

As to why she was out in the middle of the night in a snow-covered forest of the Shiba region was because she was tracking a demon that had attacked a nearby village and ran off when it caught the scent of a Demon Hunter approaching. The problem was snowfall covering up it's already difficult to see tracks. This particular demon had mantis-like limbs which made its tracks tiny and with snow covering them up they were almost invisible.

Rukia was starting to fear that she had lost it which would be a serious stain on her record. Being the sister of the head of the Kuchiki clan and Daimyo of the Kuchiki region meant that she had a lot to live up too. Failing even once would be a huge dishonor to her clan and her new brother. Rukia had already suffered several setbacks, but she had yet to fail at an actual mission assigned to her.

Rukia was sure that she lost the trail when she came across another set of tracks. These ones were human though, as she could make out the shape of waraji sandals. For a moment she was afraid that they were her own footprints, but she could quickly tell that they were bigger than her own. Rukia was tiny, too put it lightly, and the new trail was too big and deep in the snow to be her own. She was just guessing, but they probably belonged to a man.

Soon Rukia could hear a _thwacking_ sound. It was clearly the sound of someone cutting wood, but who would be gathering wood in the middle of the night in this weather? Putting a cautious hand on the hilt of her sword, Rukia followed the sound. She came across a young man, no older than she was, who was cutting up a felled tree with an axe and loading the chopped pieces into a small sled for transport. The first thing that she noticed about him was his hair color. He must have been foreign or of foreign descent as his hair was as orange as a tangerine. He was much taller than she was, and his clothes were pretty plain, a simple black kimono without any distinguishing marks or symbols.

Rukia relaxed some but still kept her hand on her sword. When she got too close, her foot crunched in the snow. The noise made him stop and turn to her. His expression was pretty neutral like he didn't care if someone else was there.

”Oh hey, I didn't think I'd run into anyone this late.” He said before loading the wood he had been cutting into his sled.

”It's a little late for wood gathering.” Rukia countered.

”Yup.” He said matter of factly. ”Fires getting pretty low.”

”You're camping out in this weather?” Rukia asked in shock.

”Yup.” He said again.

”Look, it's dangerous out here. There's a demon in these woods.” Rukia said, suddenly concerned for his safety.

”Isn't it your job to deal with those.” For a moment Rukia was taken aback, before remembering her badge was visible.

”They're still dangerous.”

”Mmm-hmm.” Was all he said.

Rukia was about to say something else when something caught her eye. Leaning against the sled was a katana, but not just any katana. She recognized a Zanpaktō when she saw one, and that definitely was a Zanpaktō. Contrasting her own, his sword was completely black. Its guard was the shape of the kanji Ban and it had a chain attached to the end of the hilt, and it was much longer than most Zanpaktō she had seen. Though considering how much taller he was compared to her the size of the sword probably wasn't an issue for him.

”Where did you get that?” Rukia asked. He didn't have a Demon Hunter badge, nor did he wear any distinguishing markings, yet he carried a Zanpaktō. It was unusual, to say the least.

He looked at her, then the sword, and back to her. ”You mean Zangetsu? My dad gave it to me. I've always had it.”

Rukia wanted to ask more questions, but something in his eyes made her believe him, and besides, she had to get back to her job. ”I've got to go. No telling where that demon’s headed. Be careful.”

”Yup.” Rukia heard him say as she left.

The snow was getting too wild, the demon could be hiding anywhere in these woods. Rukia wasn't sure how long it had been since she left the stranger. Then as she was crossing a frozen stream it suddenly felt too silent. Instinct took over, making Rukia roll out of the way as a huge scythe-like blade swiped over her head. It looked like she found her demon.

Looking up, Rukia could see it. A white mask on an all-black body, standing on long insectoid legs. Each of this demons six limbs ended in huge scythe-like blades, each one could easily cut through a person like paper.

Rukia drew Sode No Shirayuki from its scabbard just in time to block another strike from the creature. She was put on the defensive as it rapidly struck at her with it's two front limbs. Her white blade blocked each strike but it was slowly pushing her backward.

The demons strikes were fast, but Rukia was just as fast. She directed herself so that she was backing into a tree, and as the demon struck again she rolled out of the way. The demons limb struck the tree, the blade-like appendage wedging itself into the bark. It would pull itself free quickly enough, but it was just enough time for Rukia to swing down and chop the monster's leg in half.

The insect-like demon reeled back in pain, but then it opened its mouth. A red light could be seen from the inside. A red light that fired out at Rukia. Instinct was what saved her again, she barely rolled out of the way as the light obliterated a tree behind her. However, the demon was the one to trick her this time.

It happened so quickly, the pain took a moment to register in Rukia's mind. The demon had slashed her down across the torso, cutting her deep and spilling her blood in the snow. Rukia dropped to her knees, and Sode No Shirayuki fell from her hands. It was disgraceful to drop her Zanpaktō like that, but this sudden injury left her too weak to hold it.

Rukia could have sworn that the demon was laughing at her as it opened up it's mouth again, this time to bite her head off. Rukia closed her eyes and waited, but the bite never came. She dared to open her eyes again, her vision was going blurry, and she saw the demon completely split down the middle and what looked like another person standing there with a sword on their shoulder.

Rukia collapsed onto the snow and as her blurry vision was fading she could just make out the person coming near her. The last thing she thought she saw, was the color orange.

* * *

Though he didn't show it, the moment Ichigo Kurosaki ran into that Demon Hunter he had gotten a bad feeling. He had grabbed Zangetsu and followed her, and when she was attacked by the creature she was seeking he stood by and watched. At first, it didn't seem like she needed help, but the demon wounded her pretty bad. Ichigo was forced to step in, and he slew the monster before it could finish her.

The Demon Hunter had passed out when Ichigo reached her, and he picked her up as gently as he could. Then he placed her on his sled and dragged her into Saffron Town. It was difficult in the snow, but he managed to get her to Doctor Makino’s place at the edge of the small town.

This hadn't been the first time that Ichigo had been to see Doctor Makino in the middle of the night. She was friendly enough, and she was a great doctor. Doctor Makino was foreign to Rukongai but lived most of her life here. The locals have long since stopped caring about her lineage as Doctor Makino was so good at her job, and also because she was the only one for miles. The nearest town was much better off, and had their own doctors for their exclusive use, making Makino a blessing for the smaller settlements around.

Ichigo lost track of time as he waited outside to let the doctor to do her thing, it would be morning soon. He sat with both Zangetsu and the girl’s sword, and eventually, the doctor joined him. She slid open the rice paper door and closed it behind her, then sat next to him.

With blood on her sleeves she took a deep breath, and Ichigo asked. ”How is she?”

”She’ll be fine with plenty of rest, _if_ she wakes up that is. Demon wounds can go either way. Though samurai are usually pretty tough, we won't know for a while. And either way, you have to pay me.”

Ichigo was dreading this moment. ”Right, how much do I own you?” Ichigo didn't have a lot of money, and what little he earned he sent back home to his sisters.

”You can keep your coin. I had to use a lot of healing herbs on your friend-” Doctor Makino said before Ichigo added.

”We're not friends.”

”So you can pay me back by gathering me more.” She finished, ignoring his comment.

Ichigo sighed. ”Alright.” Then Doctor Makino shoved a basket into his arms. ”You meant now?”

”They grow south of here, the little blue ones. If you hurry you'll be back before the sun rises.” The doctor said before getting up and going back inside.

Ichigo sighed again before standing up. He tied Zangetsu as well as the other sword to his belt, as he didn't want to leave the girls sword just lying around just in case someone saw it and got any bad ideas. Katana, especially the blade of a Demon Hunter, sold at a high price if you could find the right buyer which usually ended up being the Yakuza.

Ichigo had been guilty of selling old swords he found to them when he was desperate. The local Yakuza boss was a collector of samurai weapons, masks, and armor, and even once offered to buy Zangetsu. Ichigo of course declined as Zangetsu was the only object he would never part with. It was practically family and not just because it was a gift from his father.

Ichigo found the blue herbs near the bank of the frozen river. These healing herbs were hardy and managed to survive in all kinds of weather. This harsh winter had done nothing to wilt these plants. He went to work gathering the herbs and filled Makino’s basket a good bit before Ichigo stopped abruptly. He had the sudden feeling he was being watched.

Straightening up, Ichigo put a hand on Zangetsu’s sheath and placed a thumb on its guard. Something whizzed passed his head _thunking_ into one of the trees behind him. Ichigo rushed behind a tree for cover. Looking ahead he could see an arrow sticking out of one of the other trees.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu, its black blade somewhat blending into the shadows. Who could possibly be attacking him here? Ichigo tended to keep his head down, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

”You're too close to our border, samurai.” Ichigo suddenly heard a voice next to him. He jumped back and saw a man standing there, aiming a longbow at him. He was around Ichigo’s age, wearing all white robes with a mantle and a winter scarf, as well as spectacles somewhat hidden behind the bangs of his black hair.

”I’m not a samurai.” Ichigo said partially annoyed.

”Ronin than.”

”Not a ronin either.”

”You're pretty far from the Kuchiki region.”

”Huh?” Ichigo looked down at the Demon Hunters white sword, which had the cherry blossom symbol of the Kuchiki on its white hilt.

”The river is the border of High Rock, which belongs to the Quincy. We don't like your kind here.”

”I'm just gathering some herbs for the doctor of Saffron town. And besides, I didn't cross the border, so what's the problem?” The sun was starting to rise, and Ichigo really wanted to get back.

The stranger put away his arrow but kept holding his bow. ”Don’t let me catch you near here again, samurai.” Then he turned and left without another word.

”I’m not a samurai!” Ichigo angrily called after him. Ichigo had only briefly heard of the Quincy of High Rock, though never actually saw one before. And that particular Quincy seemed to take his job _too_ seriously, though he didn't know why they were so distrustful of samurai.

Ichigo was irritated and he tried to push the encounter out of his mind as he collected the basket of herbs and made his way back to Saffron. Doctor Makino was grateful for the herbs and offered him a futon to sleep on. Ichigo had been awake most of the night and with the sun rising he would love to get a few hours sleep.

* * *

Ichigo spent the next few days living with Doctor Makino and watching over the unconscious Demon Hunter. The doctor gave him chores to do in exchange for letting him stay there, and though he was grateful, part of him was disappointed that he wasn't getting paid. Every scrap he earned went back home to his sisters, so he really needed the hunter to wake so he could get back to work.

On the fifth afternoon, Ichigo was splitting logs when the good doctor ran outside to him. ”Ichigo, she’s waking up!”

”Already?” He asked. ”I thought she’d be out for longer.”

”She should be, but she’s trying to leave! You have to stop her!” Doctor Makino pleaded.

”What?” Ichigo’s alarm was short-lived, he followed the doctor back to the clinic from the forest. It wasn’t a far trip as Ichigo hadn’t wanted to go too from town for a little firewood. The hunter was outside, the tiny woman was holding herself up with a walking stick that was much too big for her.

”There you are...” Her voice had no energy in it, being out for five days will do that to you. She was clearly in no condition to be standing, let alone walking. She could barely support her own weight even with the stick. ”Where’s my sword?”

Ichigo caught her just as she fell over. ”Are you out of your mind? You can barely stand!”

”Bring her back inside.” The doctor ordered.

”N-no.” The hunter weakly stuttered. ”I have to get back...” She trailed off as she passed out again.

Doctor Makino sighed. ”Damn, stubborn...” She was visibly frustrated, it had become clear over the last few days that Makino had experience treating samurai. It was enough to make her seek something more peaceful, and being the only doctor in a small town like Saffron was certainly a quiet job.

Ichigo brought the samurai back inside, laying her down on her bedroll. ”What’s with her? She can’t go anywhere like this. Did she really think she could have made it out of town?”

”All samurai I’ve come across, Demon Hunters especially, are too stubborn to accept their limitations.” Makino explained. ”And to make matters worse, this girl’s a Kuchiki. She has the pressure of nobility on top of everything. We’re going to have to keep a closer eye on her.”

Ichigo nodded, though he was starting to feel like he signed up for more than he was willing to do. He hoped that next time they could keep the girl from walking around before she was ready.

* * *

Rukia felt pain just about everywhere. Wounds inflicted by demons usually had that effect, some could even poison or paralyze. Rukia could feel pain which was actually a good sign. Her eyes slowly opened to the dark of night.

Looking to her right she could see the orange-haired boy, sitting up but asleep by her side. When she attempted to sit up the end of a black scabbard pushed her back down. He wasn’t as asleep as Rukia had expected.

”Stay.” He said like he was ordering a dog.

”I can’t afford to just lie here.” Her throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

”I’m sure whatever it is can wait.”

Rukia’s violet eyes locked onto his. ”You killed that demon, didn’t you?” Her recollection of her fight with the demon was hazy, but she distinctly remembered that orange hair of his.

”Of course not.” He dismissed. ”I just found you bleeding on the side of the road.” He was clearly lying to her, but why would he? Either way he didn’t gain anything from dismissing or ignoring the truth.

”I definitely saw you. You killed it in one strike.”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denied again.

”Whatever.” Rukia huffed with frustration. ”I need to get back to Seireitei as soon as possible.”

”Not until Doctor Makino says you can.” He insisted.

”It’s been too long. I need to report in, or everyone will think I’ve died.” She pleaded with him.

”You almost did.” Melancholy was evident in his voice. ”Which would be worse? Your family thinking a demon killed you, or that you died a preventable death on the road because you didn’t listen to the doctor that saved your life.” Rukia was hit with a pang of guilt. He was right, but she didn’t want to admit it out loud. ”And you own me compensation for all the work I’ve missed out on because of you.” He added.

”What?” Rukia looked back at him, an idea forming. ”If you bring me back to Seireitei, I can pay you.”

”No.”

”No?”

”That’s way too much trouble.”

”Oh come on. I can pay you way more than any simple job you can find around here, and you said I owe you anyway.”

Apprehension was all over his face, but Rukia could tell he was thinking things through. ”Go back to sleep.”

Rukia groaned, but resigned. ”Just think about. I really need to go back home.” He grunted as Rukia rested her eyes.

* * *

”That’s a terrible idea.” Doctor Makino said when Ichigo told her what the Demon Hunter asked him.

”I know, but I don’t think I can ignore it. If she pays even half of what I’m thinking my sisters will be set for half a year.” Then again, Ichigo really didn’t like the idea of getting near so many samurai. He didn’t want them asking too many questions, but this was probably the best payday he could ask for. If she was telling the truth that is. The Kuchiki crest was all over her, so she had to be genuine. Right?

Doctor Makino sighed. ”I would feel better about letting her go if you were the one taking her. And I know that nothing will stop you once you get an idea in your head. But she is not leaving here until I say so, got it?”

”Yes ma’am.” Ichigo nodded.

After that, Doctor Makino kept the girl for a few more days. Ichigo was forced to help her walk around to help circulate her blood and speed up her recovery time. After packing them some medical supplies, Makino said they were free to leave after one more night.

That morning, Ichigo loaded up the sled he used to transport firewood with the Demon Hunter and a bag of supplies. He had to drag her across half the country, but hopefully, it paid off.

”Take it easy out there.” Doctor Makino told them. ”Keep an eye on the weather, and try not get caught in any storms.”

”Thank you doctor.” The samurai said. ”I’ll be sure to send you payment as soon as I get back.”

”Just be careful.” Makino said.

”See you next time.” Ichigo said instead of goodbye. He went to work dragging the cart across the snowy ground out of Saffron Town.

”Hey, wait a minute!” The hunter suddenly shouted.

”What?” He asked annoyed.

”What’s your name?”

”My name?”

”We never exchanged names.”

”We haven’t?” Ichigo thought about it and couldn’t remember exchanging names either.

”I’m Rukia Kuchiki.” She introduced herself.

”Ichigo Kurosaki.”

”Nice to meet you, Ichigo. Now get moving! We’re burning daylight!”

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Rukia stay the night in Hyesu on the road to Seireitei, and meet a friendly waitress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 1/28/21

Uryu Ishida made his way through the High Rock Schloss, the castle. High Rock had been the home of the Quincy Order since his ancestor had come to Rukongai and married into the Ishida, establishing the city as it was known today. Uryu took pride in being a Quincy and took his job seriously.

Uryu’s father, Ryuken, was the current leader, the Kommandant, of the Quincy and had summoned him. After Uryu had told him about the samurai he found near the border, his father had been troubled.

”I want you to follow him.”

”What, why?” Uryu asked his father in surprise. It almost sounded like he knew who the samurai was.

”Call it a feeling.” Ryuken said, sounding like his attention was far away. ”You and Basterbine will follow him.”

”Basterbine? I don’t need a partner, especially her!” He complained.

”Demon activity has been increasing. You are not leaving High Rock without back up.” His father said with finality. ”Basterbine outranks you. You’ll show her respect.”

Uryu growled with displeasure. ”Yes, father.” Uryu left his father's office and the Schloss to the stables. A girl was waiting for him next to two horses. Though she was barely older than him, Bambietta Basterbine was his superior.

”It’s about time!” She said at the sight of him. ”Let’s go already!” She was loud, impatient, and difficult to get along with, but she was good at her job. Uryu got on his mount, both horses were loaded with supplies for the road including quivers full of extra arrows. Uryu didn’t say anything as they left High Rock, but he did wave at people as they passed by.

It didn’t take long to ride from the city to the border. Uryu felt a sense of apprehension as they got close and it must have shown on his face.

”Nervous?” Basterbine asked.

Uryu didn’t want to give her anything, but he said. ”It’s been a while since I crossed the border.”

She laughed. ”So that’s why Ryuken sent me to babysit you!”

Uryu grumbled, he should have known better. He also didn’t like the way she used his father's name so casually. How was Uryu meant to show her respect when she disrespected her Kommandant. Though unlike Uryu, who mostly guarded the border, Basterbine made frequent trips outside. She was apart of the Vanguard who made sure to hunt and slay demons or anyone else who might become a problem for High Rock.

”You saw our target. He say where he was going?” Basterbine asked.

”He said he was collecting herbs for the doctor in Saffron Town.” Uryu answered professionally. ”So we should start there.”

”Hmm. It’s not too often Seireitei sends one of their hunters so close to our territory.” She said curiously. ”We haven’t gotten word of any trouble from Saffron.” Saffron and many other towns around High Rock fell under Quincy jurisdiction. The Shiba region was vast, though the Quincy took care of their part of it, usually Seireitei didn’t need to send their samurai near them. Maybe Ryuken was right to worry.

They rode to Saffron Town, Basterbine knowing where to find the town's clinic. Uryu decided to be the one to talk to her, as Basterbine’s more abrasive personality could be off-putting to the doctor. He dismounted and knocked to let the doctor know he was there. Soon, Doctor Makino slid open the door.

”Quincy? How can I help you?” The doctor asked.

”We’re looking for a samurai with orange hair.” Uryu told her. ”He said he was getting healing herbs for you.”

Doctor Makino crossed her arms. ”He left this morning. And he’s not a samurai.”

”Then why did he have swords?” Basterbine asked from behind him. ”Seems suspicious to me.”

”His presence is enough to warrant investigation. The Kommandant of High Rock has ordered that much.” Uryu explained.

Doctor Makino looked conflicted. She knew she couldn’t just ignore the Kommandant’s orders as a citizen under the protection of High Rock. ”They went north to Seireitei.” She finally said.

”They?” Uryu asked.

”As a doctor, I must respect my patient's privacy. Ichigo is a good kid, he’s no threat to you.”

”We’ll see about that.” Basterbine said. ”If they only left this morning we should be able catch them. Come on!”

”Thank you, doctor.” Uryu gave her a small bow before climbing back on his horse. ”Do you know where we are going?”

”Of course I do! You might want to put on an extra coat.” Then they were off, heading north out of Saffron Town.

”She said his name was Ichigo.” Uryu said after minutes of silent contemplation. ”Does that name hold any significance to you?”

”No, and can’t say I care. We have our target.” She said dismissively.

”We are just supposed to follow him.” Uryu insisted.

”Unless he’s a threat. Then we take him out.” Basterbine was blasé about the whole thing. For her, it was only another day on the job.

Uryu hoped it didn’t come to that, though his father's concern was worrying. Ryuken Ishida was nothing if not practical, he must know something he wasn’t sharing or at least had suspicions. He did say it was just a feeling, but feeling alone wasn’t enough to send someone of Bambietta Basterbines skill.

Uryu hoped he was only overthinking things.

* * *

Winter was really starting to pick up. It was already a much harsher winter than usual, but now the winter season was really starting to set in. Ichigo was starting to think an ice spirit was trying to freeze them. He had put on a couple of extra layers of clothing but the Demon Hunter he was dragging behind him was sitting comfortably.

”How are you not cold?” Ichigo grumbled.

”Hmm?” Rukia seemed to hear the noise, but not the contents.

”Nothing.” He was glad that Rukia didn’t weigh that much as the top of her head didn’t even reach his chest. Most of the weight he was dragging was their supplies and their swords. ”This better be worth it.”

”Huh?”

”Nothing.” _What is she even doing back there?_ Ichigo spared a glance back to see the Demon Hunter reading a small book.

”If we keep going this way we should be able to reach Hyesu by sundown.” Rukia instructed.

”How can you tell?” Everything looked the same with the snow covering the road, and it didn’t help that it made trees all look the same too. In the other three seasons, Ichigo didn’t have a problem navigating.

”The Demon Hunters Guide to Seasonal Navigation!” Rukia beamed as she held her tiny book.

Ichigo paused. ”That’s a long title.”

”But it works.”

Ichigo sighed. ”Whatever.” And started dragging a little faster. The prospect of a town up ahead made him want to get there as soon as possible.

The two traveling companions hadn’t talked much so far, filling the air between them with an awkward silence since leaving Saffron. At least things were quiet, quiet usually meant peaceful.

”So...” Ichigo tried to start a conversation. ”What’s being a noble like?”

Rukia was silent for a moment. ”I’m not sure yet.”

”Yet?”

”Well, I’m not Kuchiki by blood.” It sounded like a confession. ”My older sister married into the clan about three years ago. Most of that time I’ve spent in the academy. What about you?” She was clearly trying to change the subject.

”What about me?”

”You have a katana, a Zanpaktō, yet you claim to not be a samurai. How did you get it? Where did you learn how to use it?” She asked.

”You ask a lot of questions.” He grumbled.

”I answered your question!” She said in outrage.

Ichigo sighed again. ”I told you, Zangetsu was given to me by my father. He taught me how to use it.”

”But that doesn't make sense.” Rukia insisted. ”There aren't any samurai clans named Kurosaki, and the only way to get a Zanpaktō is by becoming a samurai of Seireitei.”

”Isn’t there anything else you want to know? I really don’t want to talk about my family.”

”Fine.” Rukia huffed. ”What about your sisters?”

”That’s my family.” He warned.

”Come on, what are they like?” She insisted.

”They’re good kids, and I would like to send them to a good school.”

”That’s why you send them all your money?” She giggled. ”That’s kind of cute.”

”Ugh!” He groaned. Not only that, but he was their _only_ source of money. As much as Ichigo wanted to be home with them, he had to work for their sake.

They fell into silence again and after a while, Ichigo could spot Hyesu Mountain coming up. A shrine to the Wind Spirits was built there and a small town was built at the mountains base.

”See, we’re almost there!” Rukia said excitedly at the sight of the mountain. Ichigo said nothing, but he was looking forward to a break. Though Rukia’s excitement was troubling. Perhaps she was just tired of lying around and was looking forward to walking around...

... Or maybe it was just the tea.

The first thing anyone saw of Hyesu was its teahouse. Ichigo hadn’t been there himself, but he had heard of it. He dragged her to the teahouse and helped Rukia to her feet. She winced as she stood. She was a little wobbly, but Rukia managed to stand on her own two feet.

”How’s that feel?” Ichigo asked her.

”I’m good... I think.” Rukia sounded unsure of herself. She walked weakly toward the teahouse before gently lowering herself onto the step.

”Calling it quits already?”

Rukia sighed. ”I’m still mad at myself for getting hurt in the first place.” She grumbled. ”That demon, it was smart. Too smart. I’ve never seen a demon use strategy, they're supposed to be mindless. So much for my first solo mission.”

Ichigo sat down beside her. ”First solo mission, huh?”

”I wanted to prove I could do it, but...” Rukia drifted off. ”I’m a failure.”

”So you made a mistake.” Ichigo shrugged. ”Doesn’t make you a failure.”

”It wasn’t the first time.” Rukia said sadly.

”Then keep trying, cause moping isn’t going to help.” Ichigo cringed a little, he almost sounded like his father.

”That’s... oddly comforting.” But she kept looking sadly at the ground.

Ichigo heard the sound of the teahouse door slide open. ”Oh, hello.” At the sound of the sweet voice, Ichigo turned to see a girl his age standing there. Her hair was orange, similar to his own, and was tied up in two buns held in place by two flower-like hairpins. She was bundled up in a green kimono, and judging by it she worked at the teahouse as a waitress. She looked down at them with big gray eyes and a friendly smile. ”Welcome to Rika’s Teahouse. What can I get you?” Her tone was friendly and a little airy, but she seemed genuine.

Rukia handed her some coins. ”Just some tea please. We’ve been walking all day.”

”I’ve been walking all day.” Ichigo corrected her.

”Okay, I’ll be right back.” The waitress giggled before going back inside.

”She seems nice.” Rukia said.

”Mm-hmm.”

* * *

”Mrs. Rika, we have a couple of travelers outside.”

”They got money?” Mrs. Rika asked.

”Yes ma’am.” Orihime showed her the small stack of coins the girl outside handed her. Mrs. Rika was a mature woman who was kind enough to give Orihime a job at her teahouse. Normally they were a lot busier, but not as many people traveled to the shrine during the winter.

”Then bring them a tray.” Mrs. Rika took the money from her, freeing Orihime to brew a pot.

Since she started working here seven months ago, Orihime had learned a lot from Mrs. Rika. Her boss trusted her enough to work the kitchen. She brewed a pot of green tea and placed it on a tray with a couple of cups, and threw on a small plate of cakes that were going to go to waste.

Orihime brought the tray to the two travelers back outside. ”Here you go.” She crouched down and placed the tray between them.

The dark-haired girl looked down at the tray. ”Um, we didn’t order any cakes.”

”Don’t worry about it.” Orihime dismissed. ”They were going to go to waste anyway. We don’t get a lot of customers with the snow.”

”Oh, then thank you.” The girl said as Orihime filled the cups and handed one to each of them. The tall, handsome boy didn’t say anything but gave an appreciative nod. Orihime found the simple act of providing food and drinks to people coming in from the road satisfying. She got to help people, and nobody got hurt. ”Where are you two headed?” She asked, always curious about why people traveled. ”Have you come to see the shrine?”

”We’re on our way to Seireitei.” The girl answered.

”Seireitei? That’s a far way to walk.” While Orihime herself hadn’t been to the capital she did know how far away it was from the shrine. ”It’s starting to get late. Do you have anywhere to stay the night?”

”No, and we should really get going.” The boy said.

”Ah, You can’t!” Orihime yelped in surprise, making them both jump. ”It’s too dangerous to travel here at night!”

”It’ll be fine.” He dismissed.

”Ichigo...” The girl was looking Orihime in her eyes and placed a hand on the boy’s arm. ”I think we should trust her on this.”

”What? Why?” The boy, Ichigo turned to look at her. After a moment of silence, he added. ”Fine. You should probably stay out of the cold at night anyway.”

Orihime sighed in relief. Enough travelers had been going missing at night as it is, and she didn’t want them going missing as well. ”Great, I can show you to the inn.” She let them finish their snack as she went back inside. ”Mrs. Rika, I’m going to go home for the day.”

Mrs. Rika was just finishing sweeping the floor. ”Go ahead, Orihime. Have a good night.”

”You too boss. See you in the morning.” Orihime waved goodbye and rejoined the two travelers. Ichigo was helping the girl to her feet. She looked like she was recovering from injures. Orihime’s first instinct was to help, but she remembered that she was supposed to be hiding. She could be clumsy sometimes, but she had been careful not to reveal herself.

Though weak, the girl remained standing while Ichigo dragged over a sled with their belongings. ”You sure you’re okay to walk?” He asked the girl.

”Yes. I have to get my strength back somehow.”

As Ichigo got closer, Orihime could see a pair of swords in the cart. For the moment she didn’t think anything of it. ”It’s just a little of couple buildings down.” Orihime led the way down the road of Hyesu. It was a small town that mostly survived off of tourism, making winter the hardest season. By this point in the day most people have already gone home, not willing to risk being caught out at night. Mrs. Rika lived on the upper floor of the teahouse, so she was always at home.

The girl walked with a slight limp. Something really had hurt her. Then Orihime stopped and turned to them. ”Oh, I’m sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Orihime.”

”I’m Rukia Kuchiki.” The girl introduced herself. ”And this is Ichigo.”

”Kuchiki? You’re a noble!” Her enthusiasm seemed to embarrass Rukia.

Rukia said. ”Yes, technically.”

”I hope our humble inn is okay for you.”

”I’m sure it’s fine. Please, you don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” She begged.

”Than just say your first name next time.” Ichigo suggested.

”I was being polite.” Rukia grumbled.

Orihime chuckled. They looked nothing alike but they sounded like siblings. She brought them to the two-floored inn. Like the rest of Hyesu, it wasn’t busy this time of year. ”Here’s home.” She happily introduced.

”You live at the inn?” Rukia asked her, and Orihime happily nodded.

”Mr. Hyogoro has been kind enough to let me live here.”

”You’re not from Hyesu?” This time Ichigo was the one to ask.

”Of course I am.” Orihime said before leading the way inside, failing to see Ichigo and Rukia exchange a look.

”Back so soon, Orihime?” Mr. Hyogoro was behind the counter as usual.

”Yes.” Orihime nodded. ”And I brought you customers!”

Rukia and Ichigo were right behind her, Rukia looking tired enough to collapse on the spot.

”We’d like a room for the night, please.” Ichigo said, rather polite.

”We’re not sharing a room!” Rukia protested.

”I’m not paying for two rooms!” He argued.

”You’re not paying!”

”Um,” Orihime tried to interject.

”What!?” They both suddenly snapped at her.

”Rukia can stay with me for the night.” Then she turned to Mr. Hyogoro. ”Would that be okay?”

”For you? Anything.” The older man answered.

”See.” She said turning back to them. The short argument seemed to expunge what was left of Rukia’s stamina. Ichigo caught her just as she was falling over.

He sighed. ”Let’s get you to bed.” Ichigo scooped her tiny body up.

”This way.” Orihime couldn’t keep the worry out of her voice as she led him down the hall. ”What happened? She doesn't look like she should be traveling, especially to somewhere as far as Seireitei.”

Ichigo silently looked down at Rukia. He looked like he didn’t want to tell her. ”She got in a fight. The enemy ended up being smarter than she expected and nearly killed her.” He definitely didn’t want to tell her the whole story, but Orihime was fine with that. She fought the urge to heal the girl once more as they reached her room.

Orihime’s room was mostly empty even though she had been living there for seven months. She unrolled a spare futon on the floor next to her own and Ichigo carefully laid Rukia down.

”How long have you known each other?” She asked.

”Hmm?” He looked at her. ”Only a few days.”

”A few days?”

”We met just before she got injured. She spent almost a week unconscious, then the next few days were spent getting her well enough to travel. She won’t tell me why, but she really wants to go home and I don’t think it’s just because of her job.”

”Are you samurai?” Orihime asked making him look at her questioningly. ”I noticed your swords.”

”She is.”

Orihime smiled. ”I never met a samurai before.” She said before putting her ear to Rukia’s chest. ”She’s breathing alright. She’s just tired.”

”Right.” Ichigo said, standing up. ”I better bring our stuff inside.”

”Be quick, it’s almost dark!” Orihime warned.

Ichigo stopped and looked back at her. ”That’s the second time you warned me about being out after dark. What happens after dark?” When she didn’t respond he added. ”Orihime, why shouldn’t I go out after dark?”

”P-people,” She stuttered. ”People have been going missing at night. Only those who are outside though. I try to warn what visitors we get, but some don’t believe me.” Orihime wiped her eyes, shedding tears for those that have disappeared.

Orihime didn’t know what he was thinking, but Ichigo said. ”Then I better be quick.” Then he left her room, and Orihime left after him to make sure he actually came back inside. He did, bringing their possessions with him.

Orihime showed him to the room across from her own. ”This way I can let you know if Rukia needs you.”

”Thank you.” His smile was small. So small that Orihime hesitated to call it a smile, but his gratefulness was genuine. ”We’ll get out of your hair in the morning.”

”It’s really no trouble.” Orihime said before he entered his room for the night. Orihime let out a sigh of relief before returning to her room.

* * *

Ichigo rested on the futon in his room, waiting for the sun to fully set. Zangetsu was in his lap, thirsting for action, feeling anxious. Something was definitely going on in Hyesu. The waitress Orihime was right to worry. The look of terror in her eyes when she told him was enough evidence for him. The thought of people going missing had driven her to tears.

When the final dregs of sunlight turned to darkness, Ichigo was ready to go. He stood and headed for the window of his room, using it to silently leave the inn. Ichigo climbed to the roof so he could get a look at all of Hyesu.

Other than the biting chill of the winter night, Hyesu was quiet. In fact, the town looked deserted.

Ichigo waited patiently, bundled up in his winter coat. He didn’t know how long he sat there, but the moon had shifted positions. It made Zangetsu antsy, the black blade grew stronger at night especially when the moon was full. Though the moon was far from full tonight, the light was enough to energize Zangetsu.

Ichigo almost gave up when he spotted movement. Someone had just left the inn and was walking down the road. Upon following them, he could see that it was in fact the waitress, Orihime. She had been the one to warn him to stay inside, and there she was doing the exact opposite. It seemed suspicious, but he knew her concern was genuine.

Deciding to follow the waitress, Ichigo kept a good enough distance so she would hopefully not notice him. Orihime walked briskly through town toward the mountain path.

 _She’s going to the shrine in the middle of the night?_ He wondered.

It was a long journey up the steps, but the cold of the night was the only real problem. Yet, Orihime seemed unperturbed. The shrine dedicated to the Wind Spirits wasn’t the biggest shrine in Rukongai, but it was one of the better-known ones.

Ichigo watched as Orihime was met by a waiting Miko. The woman in red and white looked in awe to see the waitress. ”Welcome back, milady. I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.”

”How are you Mayu?” Orihime greeted with a friendly wave.

”I’m fine, milady. Especially with you here to keep the cold air at bay.” Mayu said with a little laugh.

 _Keeping the the cold air at bay?_ Ichigo listened to their conversation as they exchanged pleasantries, and as they talked he noticed that the winter winds weren’t blowing. If anything the winds should be blowing harder at a mountain shrine.

”What brings you here tonight, milady?” The shrine maiden asked.

Orihime sighed sadly. ”The disappearances down in town. I was hoping for some advice. Also I met a girl that suffered a serious injury. I’m finding it hard to resist healing her.”

”I understand.” Mayu nodded. ”Right this way.” She led Orihime into the shrine where an alter built to honor the Wind Spirits sat waiting.

Orihime sank to her knees at the alter in prayer. ”Please sisters, what should I do?” She seemed to be having a conversation with nobody as the Miko stood silently by the entrance.

Suddenly Mayu tensed up. She turned and hurled a spear at him, its blade sinking into the wall. Ichigo barely reacted before she was on top of him, pulling the spear from the wall. ”How dare you intrude on Lady Orihime as she convenes with the Spirit World!”

”Whoa, hang on!” Ichigo held up Zangetsu, still in its scabbard, to defend himself. He blocked as the Miko tried to run him through. He didn’t want to hurt her, Zangetsu on the other hand wanted to take off her head.

”Mayu, stop!” Orihime came running out of the shrine.

”But he was...” Mayu cut herself off as she looked back at Orihime’s pleading face. ”Yes, milady.” She stiffened into a waiting stance.

”Ichigo, why are you out here?” Orihime asked him, voice full of concern.

”I...” He suddenly felt embarrassed. He didn’t think he would actually have to tell her. ”I wanted to stop who or whatever was making people disappear.”

Orihime's expression went from worried to grateful. ”Really? But why did you follow me here?”

”You were the only thing that was moving, so...”

”You thought our Lady was responsible!” The shrine maiden spat.

”No!” Ichigo argued. ”A little at first.”

Orihime giggled. ”It’s alright. Oh, and I got permission to heal your friend's wounds.”

”Yeah, about that. What does that mean?” He asked.

Orihime looked regretful. ”I’m sorry, Ichigo, I’m not allowed to tell you.” Then she turned to the shrine maiden. ”Thank you, Mayu. I’ll be heading back down now.”

The Miko looked remorseful. ”Have a good night, milady.”

Ichigo followed Orihime back down the mountain path. ”Do you know what’s causing people to go missing? Demons seem like the most likely suspects, but they usually leave blood behind.”

”I wish I did. Then maybe I could do something about it. I wanted to work at the teahouse so I could help people, but the disappearances are worrying.” She said sadly.

When they finally left the mountain pass, Ichigo felt a chill that wasn’t because of the cold night. He put his hand on Zangetsu.

”I felt that too.” Orihime said from his side. His eyes darted around until finally they rested on a frog like figure on one of Hyesu’s rooftops. Hunched over on long legs, the demon stared down at them.

Zangetsu was in his hands in half a second, but he hesitated to move away from Orihime. The demon opened its mouth and its tongue shot out at them. Ichigo turned, grabbed Orihime and leapt out of the way as the demon's tongue cracked the ground. It had to have the force of a cannon. The frog-like demon wouldn’t get a second shot as Ichigo severed the appendage with one swing of Zangetsu.

The demon writhed with pain on the roof. ”A demon, here?” Orihime asked as Ichigo let go of her. ”They never come this close to the shrine!”

”Get out of here.” Ichigo ordered the waitress as he took off running. While the demon was still stunned from the pain of having its tongue cut off Ichigo jumped onto the roof, and Zangetsu sliced through its flesh. Ichigo sighed in relief as the demon was exorcised back to whatever pit in hell it came from.

”Ichigo!” He heard Orihime cry out in alarm. He looked back at her to see that she was surrounded by eight demons, yet none of them attacked her. Ichigo didn’t stop to think it over as he jumped back off the roof, planting Zangetsu into the back of an ape-like demon.

The seven other demon’s all turned to him and shrieked. Ichigo cut down the closest one, only to feel the claws of a second rake across his side. That one lost its head, while a third tried to bite him. He grabbed it by the neck and ran it through with Zangetsu.

Without much choice, Ichigo used the power granted to him by Zangetsu. He couldn’t use it very often, but it now seemed like the opportune time.

”Getsuga...” A cloak of pure blue begun to form around Zangetsu’s blade. ”Tensho!” And the cloak blasted the demon around his sword to pieces and put down three others. Only one demon was left standing. As it lunged at him, he threw Zangetsu to meet it. The black blade tore through it, planting itself in the ground. With a simple yank of the chain still in his hand, the sword returned to him.

As he sheathed Zangetsu, Orihime approached him. Up until now her expression had been one of apprehension, but now she only looked worried. She placed a delicate hand on the wound on his side, making him wince.

”Is it always so easy for you?” Her voice was sad. ”To kill the demons?”

”It’s not like I’m actually killing them. They just go back to hell where they belong. Besides, it’s too dangerous to let them go.” Ichigo was speaking from experience, and it was evident in his voice. ”Who knows how many they’ve hurt.”

Orihime nodded. ”I know how dangerous they can be, but the idea of hurting anything always fills me with sorrow. Even when I know it’s necessary.”

”Is that why you started working at the teahouse?”

She nodded. ”I only want to help people.” Her big gray eyes looked up at him. ”You have a rough exterior, but you have a good heart.” Orihime smiled and added. ”I reject.”

And just like that the pain in his side was gone. Ichigo watched as she pulled her hand away, surprised to see no blood on her fingers. Looking down he could see his wound was healed, and even the tears in his clothes were gone.

”All better?”

”How did you...?” He started to ask but a new presence caught his attention. Standing to their left was a man? A demon? Who or whatever it was stood bipedal. Its body appeared human, but over its face was a white mask. The same kind of mask that the demons wore.

” _You dispatched them quite quickly_.” He spoke in a deep masculine voice, slightly muffled by the deer skull-like mask that covered his face. His clothes were plain gray with no discernible markings. ” _And here I thought that you were just a young couple too stupid to stay inside._ ”

”You’re the one responsible for the missing people?” Ichigo pointed Zangetsu at him, but then Orihime took a step forward.

”That mask. You’ve given up your humanity.” She almost sounded on the verge of tears.

The man tilted his head to the side, showing curiosity. ” _And how would you know that? What one calls giving up humanity, another may call evolution._ ”

Orihime turned to him, her voice full of sorrow. ”He’s become Demon-Kin.”

” _We prefer, Arrancar._ ” Ichigo shivered at the foreign word. There was an eerie familiarity that came with it.

”What do you want?” Ichigo asked, prepared to attack.

” _Because I am obligated to explain myself to you._ ” The Arrancar raised his arms and from out behind him came four demons, as if he pulled them from thin air.

Ichigo dashed out to meet them so Orihime wouldn’t block his swings. He sliced them down as he closed the distance with the Arrancar. He sliced with Zangetsu, but the Arrancar blocked it with his bare hand. Ichigo’s eyes widened, it was like the Arrancar’s skin was made of metal.

” _Wait a moment._ ” The Arrancar said. ” _Black blade. Orange hair. Yes, I thought you seemed familiar._ ”

”What are you talking about?” Ichigo broke off and stabbed at him, but the Arrancar drew a sword of his own to block it. It had been a long time since Ichigo had fought another person. Demons were much easier to deal with.

” _You are the child of Kurosaki._ ” The Arrancar said as their swords clashed. ” _We were warned of you. I can’t see why._ ”

 _Mom_. Ichigo was briefly reminded of his mother, but he shook it off. The Arrancar’s strikes weren’t as strong as he expected, but he made up for it with a strong defense. Ichigo considered using Getsugatensho once more, but using it more than once was too big a risk. Then again, could he afford not to?

Unable to get through the Arrancar’s defenses, Ichigo back-stepped. His muscles strained as he swung one last time, and a glowing blue blade shot from Zangetsu. It hit the Arrancar dead-on in the chest and blew him back into a tree with a bleeding slash across his chest.

Ichigo stood, panting for breath as the Arrancar stood bleeding. For a moment he felt like he won, when he felt another presence. This one was tremendous. No, it was two, but one was staying further back.

” _That’s enough!_ ” A second Arrancar dropped in between Ichigo and the first Arrancar. This one was wearing white, open enough to see his chest. His mask was cat-like with blue circles around the eyes.

The third Arrancar walked slowly around them. While powerful, Ichigo felt no hostility from her. The third was a woman wearing a floral pink yukata, inappropriate clothing for this weather. He could see her turquoise hair tied up behind her mask. The mask had curved goat-like horns.

” _This is Kurosaki?_ ” The woman Arrancar asked as she circled around him to join her companies. ” _Cute, but I expected someone bigger._ ”

Ichigo was overwhelmed. The two newcomers were so strong he could taste their power in the air. The first Arrancar didn’t even compare.

” _He got me by surprise._ ” The first Arrancar said, straightening up. ” _It won’t happen again._ ”

”No it won’t you foul demons!” It was Orihime. Ichigo almost didn’t recognize her stern voice. ”How many of you have surrendered your souls for this darkness? How many people have suffered for your selfishness?”

” _Big mouth on her._ ” The cat masked Arrancar sneered. ” _I think I’ll rip it off._ ” Ichigo watched as his fingernails extended like claws.

” _No._ ” The woman said. ” _We are done here._ ”

” _Why?_ ” He asked her. ” _We shouldn’t leave witnesses!_ ”

” _We can’t fight her.”_ The woman looked straight at Orihime. ” _Besides, Kurosaki isn’t our prey._ ”

Orihime was having none of it. ”No! I won’t allow you to escape to do more harm!” It was off-putting to see Orihime so intense. These Demon-Kin really upset her.

Ichigo watched as Orihime plucked the hairpin from her left hair bun, and suddenly she was in a completely different outfit. Gone was the simple green kimono of a waitress, replaced by an intricate Hanfu. It was green with gold embroidery meant to represent the winds, with white sleeves and collar. A long yellow sash nearly reached the ground from her waist.

” _Get Rudbornn out of here._ ” The goat masked woman ordered. She was clearly in charge.

Orihime whipped her arm, and her hairpin was gone. The simple hairpin transformed into a large fan that was at least half the size of her body. Orihime swung the fan and from it came a vortex. The chilled winds of the winter night became a cyclone, blasting towards the Arrancar.

The cat masked Arrancar grabbed Rudbornn, as the woman called him, and they leaped backward in a burst of inhuman strength and speed.

” _Go_!” The woman ordered as she drew a green hilted sword. She swung her katana, creating a cyclone of her own. While Orihime’s was clearly created from magic, the goat masked woman’s was from pure strength. The two vortex’s collided and blew in an explosion of wind pressure.

Ichigo realized that the only reason that he wasn’t blown away was because of his proximity to Orihime. ”They’re gone.” Her voice was full of sorrow again, and he could tell she was crying. ”What could have been horrible enough for them to give up their humanity?” She looked back at him but he couldn’t answer her. He didn’t want to tell her that he understood how pain and sorrow could break a person. Luckily he had people that helped him through it.

The Arrancar likely weren’t that lucky, but Ichigo was also familiar with how some people just wanted power for the sake of it. He didn’t know them so how could tell which they were? Power seekers, or lost souls? Either way they knew him, and that was the most disturbing thing to him. They called him ”Child of Kurosaki”, meaning they knew or knew of his mother. She’s been gone for a very long time.

Ichigo shook off his thoughts and gently put his hand on Orihime’s shoulder. ”I think we should go inside.” Those big gray eyes looked into his, and Orihime nodded. She put her hairpin back into her hair and her clothes returned to normal. They didn’t talk on their way back to the inn.

Though the Arrancar were gone, Zangetsu remained in his hand. Ichigo felt on edge for the rest of the night.

* * *

Uryu heard the explosion. He and Basterbine had stopped to make camp for the night, to stay out of the harsh winter winds. The Zauberer of High Rock created magic objects for their Quincy protectors to use. In this case, it was four heat lanterns that when put in a small square created a comfortable place to sleep during the night no matter how cold.

The lanterns kept them and their horses from freezing, but the downside was that he had to share a living space with Bambietta Basterbine. She had immediately separated them into two, uneven sides for ”privacy's sake” even though they had separate tents. When in reality it was because Basterbine’s tent was big enough for four people.

Uryu tried to forget about it and get some sleep when an explosion woke him. He scrambled out of his tent to see Basterbine already there looking around with her pocket scope. ”What was that?”

”Don’t know. It’s too dark.” She collapsed her scope and put it back in her pocket. ”But it came from Hyesu.”

”Hyesu? How can you tell?”

”The direction the sound came from.” She nodded towards the road. They had been caught in the night before they could reach Hyesu, the only real stop north of Saffron. Their target would have to stop there unless he was crazy enough to walk through the night. ”Whatever it was, it was magic.”

”What, how do you know?” Uryu asked. He couldn’t believe that she was able to tell that just from the sound.

Basterbine sighed, exasperated. ”You mean you didn’t put down any sensors before we went to sleep?”

Uryu felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. That was what she was looking at through her scope. His lack of field experience was beginning to show. He had grown complacent from guarding the borders. Basterbine grumbled something at him being an amateur.

”We don’t need to worry about it. The winds picking up too much.” She left it at that and returned to her spacious tent.

Uryu was worried though. He tried to go back to sleep, but he was restless.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joined by Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia move onto the next town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 2/17/21

Ichigo managed to fall asleep a couple of hours before dawn, but his dreams were plagued by images of the Arrancar. Eventually, he was roused by a knock at his door.

”Yeah.” He answered, rubbing his eyes.

”It’s me. Can I come in?” Orihime’s gentle voice said through the door.

”Sure.” Ichigo sat up on his futon as Orihime slid the door open. She was carrying a tray which she gently placed in front of him as she sat down.

”I brought some breakfast. I know it’s not much.” It was a small bowl of miso soup and a cup of water.

”It’s great.” He smiled ever so slightly. He picked up the bowl, sniffed it and took a careful sip.

Orihime then saw it fit to say: ”I’m a fairy.”

Ichigo nearly choked. ”Excuse me?”

”The temple here in Hyesu is dedicated to wind spirits.” Orihime began. ”At least that’s what people believe. It’s actually dedicated to the Great Fairy of the South. Me.”

”I guess that explains...” He paused. ” _Nothing_.”

”I’m a spirit of the winds. We fairies govern over the forces of nature. My sisters and I regulate the four elements, but I...” Orihime drifted off. Ichigo took another sip of his soup while he waited for her to continue. ”I don’t know. I guess I wanted to just be a person. I was happy serving people. Seeing them smile at their food after a long day on the road. I didn’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt. I just can’t stand seeing anyone hurt, no matter who they are.”

”And the healing?” He asked.

”Oh, all of the Great Fairies can do that. It’s easy for us to transfer divine power to heal wounds.”

”And you can heal Rukia?”

Orihime nodded. ”Easily. I know demon wounds are difficult to heal under normal circumstances, but I can do it in no time.”

”Okay. Then let's do that.” Ichigo finished his breakfast and stood. He followed her to her room across the hall where Rukia still slept.

Kneeling before her, Orihime gently opened Rukia’s kimono. Ichigo looked away when she started to undo Rukia’s bandages. ”This wound is worse than I imagined!” Orihime said in shock. ”How did she survive?”

”Does that mean you can’t fix her?” Ichigo asked in alarm.

”No, no. I just didn’t think it would be so big.” Ichigo spared a glance at Rukia’s torso and the long slash wound going down from her chest to her navel. The wound was held together by Doctor Makino’s sutures. She must have been in terrible pain this whole time.

Ichigo watched as Orihime placed her hands on the wound. First she took a breath. ”I reject.” And just like that it was gone. Ichigo watched in amazement as Rukia’s wound faded away as if it never existed in the first place. The only trace of it was the suture that now rested on her skin which Orihime picked up. ”All better.”

Ichigo was mostly speechless, and he finally settled on: ”Thank you.”

”I’m more than happy too.” Orihime said as she put Rukia’s clothes back into place, just as Rukia began to stir.

* * *

Rukia’s eyes slowly opened to see Ichigo and the waitress, Orihime, looking down at her. ”What you doing?” She asked them awkwardly.

”Good morning, Rukia!” Orihime greeted cheerfully. ”How are you feeling?”

”Fine?” Rukia slowly sat up, and she noticed the distinct lack of pain. ”Wait, why do I feel fine?” She opened her kimono just enough to look at her chest. Her wound was gone. It wasn’t healed, it was just gone. If it had healed she would have had a nasty scar going straight down her torso.

”You’ve been asleep for five months.” Ichigo said casually, sending a chilling terror down her spine.

”What?” Rukia asked in quiet horror, clutching her chest in the beginnings of a panic attack.

Immediately Ichigo’s expression turned to surprise. ”I was just joking. I didn’t think you take it so seriously.”

Rukia felt an immense sense of relief, that quickly became a fiery rage. She reeled back and punched him. Though she hit him hard enough to leave a mark, he barely reacted. Ichigo only had a look of acceptance.

”That wasn’t funny!” Rukia yelled on the verge of tears.

”I’m sorry.” He apologized. ”I was only trying to lighten the mood. I didn’t think your wound was as bad as it was. You were hiding how much pain you were in, weren’t you?”

”I can handle pain. I was trained too.” Rukia said quietly.

”Orihime healed you.”

”Healed me?” She asked the waitress.

”You should probably tell her too.” Ichigo said to her.

”Okay.” Orihime nodded. The waitress preceded to tell her what they did last night. How they were attacked by demons and even Demon-Kin. Rukia had heard in the academy about those who trade their humanity for the power of the demons, but actual proven reports were unheard of. They were only rumors and speculation, yet Orihime and Ichigo were dead serious.

After that Orihime explained that she was the Great Fairy of the South, a powerful wind spirit. That was a little harder to believe, but then she explained how she healed her wound.

”Thank you, Orihime.” Rukia said when she was done explaining.

”I’m just glad you're okay. And I have one more thing to tell you both. I went back to the shrine to seek counsel from my sisters and we all agree that the Demon-Kin are after you, Ichigo.”

”They prefer to be called Arrancar.” Ichigo said dryly.

”They weren’t after you last night, but we think they will be sometime soon. The way they spoke, the one called Rudbornn said they were warned of you. Ichigo if you know anything as to why you have to tell us.” Orihime was pleading with him. Rukia just looked back and forth between them.

Rukia remembered how much Ichigo didn’t want to talk about his family. He gave an exasperated sigh. ”I don’t know, but they called me child of Kurosaki. Which means they have a grudge against my mother.”

”Your mother, not your father?” Rukia asked.

”My mom, she was...” Ichigo hesitated. ”I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t know what they have against her that they would target me for it.”

”Okay.” Orihime nodded in understanding. ”You don’t have to tell us if you’re too uncomfortable. Regardless it doesn’t change anything. I’m joining you.”

”What?” Rukia and Ichigo asked at the same time.

”If the Arrancar are after you, that means you’ll come across them again. I want to help and my sisters agree.”

Looking at Ichigo, Rukia could see his apprehension. ”If the Arrancar are as strong as you said, we could use the extra help.” She reasoned with him.

”Yeah, I guess.” Ichigo said half-heartedly.

”Then we should prepare to leave, right?” Rukia looked to Ichigo, who only nodded. Rukia stood up, Ichigo moving with her just in case but she felt great. ”Wow, I haven’t felt this good in ages!”

”Please don’t do anything too strenuous.” Orihime pleaded. ”I can’t cure exhaustion or replenish energy. You still have some recovering to do.”

Rukia looked at her with a smile. ”Don’t worry, I won’t go looking for a fight anytime soon. I’m just happy I can walk around again.”

” _And_ I don’t have to carry you anymore.” Ichigo said, and she huffed.

Rukia and Ichigo didn’t unpack, Ichigo just brought what they had to his room. She felt her mood skyrocket when he handed her Sode No Shirayuki and she didn’t fall over from its weight. Not being able to carry it made her feel like a piece of her was missing.

”Good to have you back.” Rukia said to her sword as she tied it to her sash. She stepped outside the inn, Ichigo putting their supply bag back into his cart. She breathed in the fresh winter morning, a slight hint of mint in the air.

”Feeling okay?” Ichigo asked.

”Yup, and I’m ready to get going. We’ve got keep schedule if we’re going to make it.”

”Right...” Ichigo sounded like he had questions for her, but knew she didn’t want to answer.

Orihime had went ahead to say goodbye to everyone in town. She knew everyone by name, and everyone knew her back. Whether anyone knew that she was the Great Fairy whose shrine their town was built around or not, people loved her.

They just had to wait for her to join them at the edge of town.

* * *

”Good, you’re here. We have customers.” Mrs. Rika said at the sight of her.

The last place in Hyesu left to visit was the teahouse that Mrs. Rika so graciously let her work at for the last seven months.

”Um, actually Mrs. Rika I’ve got to talk to you about something.”

The older woman looked her up and down. ”Moving on are you?”

”How did you know?” Orihime asked in surprise.

”We all know who you are, Orihime. Like the winds, we knew you’d move on eventually. Though I’m going to have hard time finding someone even half as good as you are.”

Orihime sniffed. ”Thank you Mrs. Rika.” And she hugged her boss. ”I really did like working here with you.”

”I liked having you here. My door’s always open if you decide to come back.”

Two customers were sitting at the table near the window. A boy and girl no older than Ichigo and Rukia. They both wore white and had quivers but she saw no bows. They were both watching her talk with Mrs. Rika. Orihime gave a friendly wave, the spectacled boy shyly waved back but the girl just stared at her grumpily.

”Goodbye, Mrs. Rika. I hope we meet again.” Orihime waved her former boss goodbye, and she waved back.

”Take care.”

Orihime went back outside where Ichigo and Rukia were waiting for her. ”Ready?”

”Say bye to everyone?” Rukia asked her.

”Yup.” Orihime smiled. ”I’m sad that I have to leave everyone that’s been so kind to me, but I can always meet them again.”

”Uh-huh.” Ichigo said in a deadpan manner. ”So, the road?”

”Let’s get going!” Orihime cheered. And with a skip in her step the Great Fairy started down the road.

* * *

”That’s him?” Basterbine asked Uryu in between sips of her morning tea.

”Yes.” Uryu answered. They had awakened before dawn and finished traveling to Hyesu. Basterbine had been right about an explosion of magic going off here. Their magic detectors had glowed the moment they reached town, and there was evidence of a large concussive force going off. It pointed to some kind of powerful wind magic. Hyesu Shrine was dedicated to the wind spirits, so that made the most sense.

Their target’s presence in Hyesu was no coincidence, though he could see why he was carrying two swords. He had a traveling companion, his visit to the doctor in Saffron now made sense. The girl with him was less than half his height and had the cherry blossom petals of the Kuchiki all over her.

By the sound of things they were being joined by the bubbly waitress they had just seen talking with the teahouse’s owner. They watched them pass by as they walked on the road. Now that they caught up with their target they were free to enjoy their breakfast before moving on.

Uryu noticed that Basterbine was looking at him with a mischievous smile. ”What?”

”Nothing.” She sniggered at him. He didn’t like it. After they were done she slapped money on the table and made for the entrance. ”Thanks gramma!” She called back to the kitchen.

Feeling the need to apologize, Uryu added. ”Thank you very much. It was great.” And he ran out the door. They set off on foot, leading the horses behind them. ”Must you be so rude?”

”We’re in a hurry. And I tipped her.” She shrugged, eyes still on the road. If Basterbine wanted to, she could take out their target at that moment. Her job was to eliminate threats before they became threats, holding back wasn’t her forte. Rumor had it that she even had a sadistic side, which he hoped was only a rumor.

”Their next stop should be Ensaki.” Basterbine said after a while. ”If they keep on the same road.”

”Ensaki? The casino town?” Uryu had heard of the gambling den run by the Yakuza.

”Wonder how many suckers lose their money on the way to Hyesu.” Basterbine laughed at the prospect. She might be a sadist after all.

”You’re from the homeland, aren’t you?” Uryu tried to make conversation.

”Yeah, and?” She asked uninterested.

”I was just wondering because of your name.”

Basterbine scoffed. ”I was born there, then we moved to High Rock. It’s not even a story.” When he opened his mouth to ask another question, she cut him off. ”We’re not friends. Nor are we going to be. Stop prying.”

Uryu nodded reluctantly. In truth, he was only trying to fill the silence.

* * *

To become Arrancar is to give up you name, your very identity and surrender to the darkness within your heart. For one reason or another, they all lost everything and were presented with the mask.

He used to be the son of a fisherman in the country to the southwest of Rukongai. He lost his father, he lost him home, and he lost his will to go on. That was when he found a cave, and in that cave was the mask. He put the mask on and the darkness in his empty heart became power. It was ecstasy of the highest order. The mask gave him strength he never knew he had. Though it made his hair blue for some reason.

Since that day he shed his given name and took the name the mask gave him, Grimmjow.

Joining with other Arrancar was supposed to be a new chapter, but he ended up second to her because she was stronger than him. She ran the Yakuza in Ensaki, the town was one big casino that pulled in money from all over Shiba. She knew many things, including how to run a casino.

Now, Grimmjow was storming up to her office. He didn’t care when her guards tried to stop him, they couldn’t have anyway. They were a couple of thugs and he was an Arrancar. He entered her office where she was topless on a table as one of the massage girls from the parlor across the street was rubbing her shoulders.

”You really gotta learn to knock, Grimmy.” She said without looking up at him. Everyone saw a beautiful, busty woman with turquoise hair, but Grimmjow knew what she really was. Behind the facade of the elegant woman she pretended to be was that same learned girl with that goofy smile. ”You still mad about last night?”

Grimmjow growled at the massage girl. ”Get out!” Without a word she ran out and he closed the door behind her.

”Ugh, fine.” She rose off the table, making no attempt to cover her bare chest in front of him. She walked over to her chaise lounge where she threw on a light blue yukata, he could see the tattoo covering her back. She had the usual Yakuza green dragon, as well as a skull with curved goat horns, the same as her mask. She finished getting dressed and lounged on her chaise. ”Go ahead.”

”We should have killed him.”

”Yes, yes.”

”I don’t like taking chances.”

”Yet we run a casino.”

”You’re not talking this seriously!”

”You’re taking it too seriously. How many times do I have to explain that Kurosaki isn’t ours to kill. Do you really want to step on the boss’ toes?” She warned him.

Grimmjow grumbled. ”Why do we even have bosses?” It was no secret that he didn’t like working for people they had never met. He certainly didn’t like them getting in the way of taking down such a major threat.

”Oh come on, Grimmy.” She crossed the room, nearly silent. ”Is it really so bad?” She reached up and put her hands on his chest, a seemingly innocent gesture but he could feel how much stronger she was. To a normal person Grimmjow was like a hurricane, but next to her he was a light breeze. ”We have everything we could want here. You can’t really let one kid go?”

Grimmjow grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. ”Knock it off, I’m not one of your goons. Be real with me, Nelliel. You remember what Kurosaki did. Her son is just as dangerous.”

”Of course I remember! But he’s just a kid. Could you really kill a kid? Just because we’re Demon-Kin doesn’t mean we have to be monsters.”

”Of course it means that! You saw how that fairy was looking at us.”

”To be fair, we were kidnapping Hyesu’s travelers.”

”And it doesn't bother you that they wouldn’t tell us why?”

”Of course of it bothers me, but I know how to keep my head down. You should do the same.” Nelliel paused. ”You can let go of me.” Grimmjow let go of her wrists. ”Thank you. Now why don’t you go make sure no one’s cheating. Unless you’d rather exert that frustration with me.” She added seductively, putting her walls back up. He hated when she did that. It had been eight years since the night when she had fully let him in. The one time she allowed herself to be truly vulnerable with him, but that was before Kurosaki came and scattered the Arrancar sects. Nelliel’s walls hadn’t fully gone down since. They had been friends most of their lives and he had only seen inside her heart that one time. Another reason he hated Kurosaki.

Grimmjow turned to leave. ”How’s Rudbornn?” He added.

”He’ll be fine.”

”Then tell him to get to work.” And Grimmjow left her office. He could hear her breaking something after he closed the door behind him. He walked down to the gambling floor where people from around the country threw their money away. One of their most popular games was from one of the countries across the southern ocean called baccarat. Grimmjow never understood why people threw their money away on gambling.

Grimmjow’s day job was to watch the floor for cheaters. On the off chance someone thought that they could steal from the Yakuza, he got smash their face in. It was the only fun part of his job.

At noon he noticed people’s attention moving away from the games. Grimmjow already knew why as a man was making his way through the casino up to him. His pale white complexion always made people stare, not that he cared. A look of apathy was permanently etched on his face, and is voice matched. Grimmjow only knew him as; the Messenger.

The Messenger held up a sealed scroll. ”Your work in Hyesu is appreciated. For Nelliel.” He told Grimmjow as he took the message scroll. ”And a bonus.” He handed him an envelope of money.

”You gonna tell me what it was for?” Grimmjow asked as he took them from him.

”No.” And the Messenger walked away, leaving the casino behind.

Grimmjow grumbled. The Messenger was probably the only Arrancar who knew every other Arrancar. Since they broke up into smaller groups the Messenger was the only means of communication the sects had between each other.

Grimmjow returned to Nelliel’s office to deliver the message. She was laid out on her chaise again, a towel over her face. The broken remains of her massage table were shoved into the corner, the fourth this month.

”Hey, the Messenger was here.” She peeked out from under the towel as he handed her the message and the money. Nelliel took both, broke the seal and read the message. She didn’t look happy.

”You got your wish, Grimmjow.” She used his full name, showing her displeasure. ”If we see Kurosaki again, we have permission to kill him.”

The news only confused Grimmjow. ”What, why the sudden change?”

”What do you care?” She asked gloomily.

Grimmjow grumbled. ”Fine. Be grumpy.” And he left her alone to lament again. Why couldn’t she just see that he was trying to protect her. Nelliel, somehow, still had some of her heart. She didn’t like it when they had to get violent, which is why he tried to get rid of threats before they became a problem for her. He owned her that much after everything they’d been through.

Grimmjow went back to work, but this time he was anxious the whole time. He told their men to be on the lookout for anyone with orange hair and a black sword that might pass through Ensaki.

With any luck, Grimmjow would be cleaning blood out of his claws soon.

* * *

Ichigo sneezed, making Orihime jump. ”I’m fine.” He told the fairy.

”Are you sure? It would be awful if you caught a cold.” Orihime doted on him like a mother would a child.

”I’m fine, really.” He gently pushed her back as she tried to wipe his nose with a rag.

”Couldn't you just heal him if he got sick?” Rukia asked.

”No.” Orihime shook her head. ”I can’t cure diseases. That would require killing living things.”

”Uh-huh.” Ichigo and Rukia deadpanned at Orihime’s refusal to even kill germs.

The three trudged through the snow, the day passing them by. Ichigo and Rukia were thankful that Orihime had joined them. Her presence kept the harsh winter winds off of them, and for the most part she was a delight to have around. Ichigo tended to get into arguments with Rukia over nothing, and Orihime easily snapped them out of it.

Ichigo wasn’t sure why it was so easy to fight with Rukia. Orihime said they reminded her of siblings and maybe she was right. Ichigo hesitated to say he thought of her as a sister, they just hadn’t known each other long enough.

The road to Ensaki had been peaceful enough. They found someone with a broken cartwheel off the side of the road and Ichigo helped them fix it. Running so many small jobs for people taught him a thing or two, including fixing things like cartwheels.

Rukia periodically pulled out The Demon Hunters Guide To Seasonal Navigation to make sure they were still headed the right way. Now that she was healthy, Ichigo could see her own quirks coming through.

Rukia gasped and ran off of the road.

”What are you doing?” Ichigo asked.

”Ichigo, Orihime look!” Rukia bounced up to them with goofy smile. ”A snow hare!” She was holding up a white rabbit in her arms like she found a lost puppy.

”Aw, it’s cute.” Orihime petted the animal and fed it a piece of cabbage.

”How did you even find it?” Ichigo asked.

”How could I not!” Rukia laughed.

Ichigo sighed. ”Put it back.”

”Aw...” The girls groaned.

”I’m sure it’s got family. Which is what we are trying to get you back to, remember Rukia.”

Rukia sighed. ”I know.” She said sadly and let the snow hare go. She watched it run back into the woods. ”I miss my bunnies back home.” She said as they got back on the road.

”Is that why you’re in such a hurry?” Orihime asked, and Rukia’s face flushed.

”What, no! It’s just... Yes I miss them, but they’re well taken care of.” Rukia definitely didn’t want to tell them why she was in such a hurry. Ichigo figured it was too personal to tell people who were basically strangers. Though he was fine with that as long as she didn’t pry into his business as well.

Orihime on the other hand seemed to be an open book now that they knew who she was. She answered their questions when they had one. The sister that she was closest to was Riruka, the Great Fairy of the West who governed Fire. They were the two youngest of the four fairies. Orihime was considered the weakest of the four when it came to power, but her healing abilities were the most refined. She could even replace organs and limbs if the injured person wasn’t too far gone.

Orihime also told them more about the Demon-Kin. She described becoming Demon-Kin as a shortcut to power, giving up yourself in order to embrace your inner darkness. In exchange they gained the ability to self-heal, their skin became as tough as iron, and they could move faster than the eye could see. Though Orihime admitted that was the first time she actually saw an Arrancar before, meaning her information may not be completely accurate.

The Arrancar were certainly fast considering how quickly they appeared and disappeared, and the one Ichigo briefly fought did have pretty tough skin. Though Rudbornn didn’t heal himself, meaning either he couldn’t or it wasn’t instant like Orihime's healing.

Orihime also said that to become Demon-Kin was to give up your identity, starting with your name. Ichigo didn’t think Rudbornn was the guy's actual name, though he did wonder why that was a necessary step.

”How far do you think we are from Ensaki?” Ichigo asked Rukia.

Rukia checked her book. ”I don’t think it’s that much farther.”

”I’ll go check!” Orihime ran up to a tree and like she was made of air she jumped up to one of its branches in the canopy. ”I can see it!” She laughed. And just as effortlessly she floated back down. ”I think we’re only twenty minutes out.”

”Great. Maybe we can actually get some rest.” Ichigo never did get a full night of sleep in Hyesu, and he was getting tired from their day on the road.

Ichigo zoned out during the last stretch to Ensaki. He had never been so far out, he never had to leave his sisters for so long and they weren’t even to the border of the next region. Yuzu and Karin were fraternal twins, and barely eleven. They didn’t even get to know their mother, and though Karin would deny it he knew how much they both missed her. How much they all missed her. At least they had Tatsuki looking out for them while he was away.

Ensaki had a lot more buildings than Hyesu, most of which were gambling dens. The largest building, the casino, was at the center of town. It was five floors of a gambler's dream with just about every known game of chance in Rukongai.

”Wow, everything’s so big!” Orihime’s big gray eyes sparkled at the sights. She really hadn’t been anywhere besides Hyesu. Of course, Ensaki was also filled with people, which also amazed Orihime. ”Hyesu never had this many people at once!”

”People love to gamble. For some reason.” Rukia added. Rukia was a samurai, so she was likely raised to ignore vices.

”Come on.” Ichigo tugged at the tiny girls sleeve. ”Let’s go find someplace to stay. And Orihime, don’t ever give anyone money.”

”Why?” She questioned innocently.

”Just don’t. You too.” He looked down at Rukia. ”In fact, don’t take your wallets out at all. Or look anyone in the eye. Or step on anybody's toes, figuratively or literally. And avoid anyone with a dragon tattoo. You know what, just don’t do anything or talk to anybody. Let me do the talking.”

”Done this before?” Rukia asked.

”I may have some experience dealing with the Yakuza.” He shook his head. ”That’s not important now.”

”Okay. Lead the way, boss.” Rukia sassed him.

Instead of responding, Ichigo did just that. Though he couldn’t help but feel that eyes were on him the whole time they were moving through the streets. He felt that way even when they found an inn and checked in. This time he didn’t let Rukia’s complaints about sharing a room sway him. He didn’t feel safe and he didn’t want either of them alone. Sure, Rukia was a trained Demon Hunter but she was fallible, and Orihime may be a Great Fairy, but she was naive.

”Get comfortable.” Ichigo told them when they entered the room. ”We’re not leaving this room until first light tomorrow.”

”What, why?” Rukia asked.

”I have a bad feeling.” Ichigo went to the window and closed it, making sure no one could see inside.

”Ichigo, what is it?” Orihime’s big eyes were looking at him with concern.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ichigo’s hand gripped Zangetsu. Ichigo cautiously went to the door. ”Orange boy, that you?” A familiar voice said from the other side.

”Basho?” He asked.

”Damn it, it is you.” It was definitely Basho. Basho was the most reliable contact he had in the Yakuza. ”You gotta get out of here. When I heard they put a hit out on a kid with orange hair and a black sword I knew it had to be you.”

”A hit? Why?”

”No idea. I can get in a lot of trouble for this, but I owe you. Ensaki isn’t safe for you. Get out while you can.” And then he was gone.

”Damn it.” He growled.

”What is it? Who was that?” Rukia asked.

”A guy I know in the Yakuza. He says the Yakuza in Ensaki want to kill me.”

Orihime gasped. ”Why?”

”He didn’t know either. I’ve made sure to always honor our agreements before. I can’t think of anything.”

Rukia stepped towards him. ”Ichigo, what kind of work have done for them?”

”Nothing bad, if that’s what your thinking. The boss back home liked collecting old weapons, so I’d sell him things I found. Sometimes they needed someone to make repairs on doors or carts, or a babysitter. But here in Ensaki? I’ve never even been to Hyesu before.”

Orihime was looking unusually thoughtful.

Rukia looked at the floor.

”We should just leave.” He suggested.

”It’ll be night soon. We should wait for the cover of dark.” Rukia suggested.

”No. You two should just go on ahead.”

”We’re not leaving you!” Orihime shouted defiantly.

”She’s right.” Rukia seconded. ”What makes you think we would just abandon you?”

Ichigo looked at them blankly, before he gave an exasperated sigh. ”Then wake me up after sundown.” He wanted to leave immediately, and he wanted them to be far away from him, but the determined look in their eyes told him that they weren’t going to take no for an answer. His father taught him to never argue with women, you’ll never win. In this case, he was right.

So, Ichigo decided to take a nap to get as much rest as he could before nightfall.

* * *

”Is it me, or is Ensaki too quiet?” Basterbine asked him. They rode into Ensaki, leaving their horses at the stables just outside of town. There were people on the streets, sure, but not as many as he expected. With sundown approaching Uryu expected the streets to be packed with people. Maybe they were already inside the various gambling dens and they had just missed the rush.

Basterbine clearly didn’t like it. She had taken both her quivers off of her horse and strapped them to her back, one being much smaller than the other. Uryu mirrored her with his supply of arrows.

Uryu took with him one of their magic detectors, a small lantern that could clip onto his belt.

”I’m getting a bad feeling about that.” Basterbine nodded towards the main casino.

Uryu could feel it as well, like something heavy was pressed against his chest. It made him anxious. ”What is this?”

”You kill a demon before?”

”Of course.”

”It feels like that building has thousands of them inside.”

”But people are coming in and out like normal.”

”That’s what doesn’t make sense.” As they got closer to the casino tower the feeling only got stronger. ”We’re Quincy, normal people can’t feel magic like we can. Hold up that detector.”

Uryu did just that. The tiny lantern started to glow black on the side that faced the tower. ”Black. That’s never happened before.”

”Demons make the detectors glow violet.” Basterbine looked at it, troubled. ”We’re staying away from here. Let’s just confirm the location of the target and get out of here.” Uryu had never seen her look so cautious. Maybe even scared, and that was what really scared him.

”Hey, Quincy!” To their right was a gang of Yakuza thugs, prominently showing the tattoos on their arms as if it wasn’t clear enough. ”We don’t like your kind here!”

”Good, cause we were just leaving.” Basterbine grabbed Uryu by the sleeve and pulled him toward the edge of town. They could feel eyes on them the whole way. They didn’t stop until they were out of sight at the stables. ”Wait here.” She commanded.

”Why?”

”Because I said so!” With that, she jumped on the stable roof and spring-boarded to another building.

Uryu was going with the assumption that she wanted him to keep a look out here, so that she could move without being seen. Uryu kept a lookout from the stable roof, looking through his pocket scope for their target.

* * *

Bambietta had a sinking feeling in her stomach. The building at the center of town was disturbing. What could possibly make one of their magic detectors turn black?

” _You were asked to leave, Quincy_.” Bambietta turned around, her bow unfolded and an arrow notched in a split second. Standing on the rooftop behind her was a man in gray clothes and a skull-like mask with deer horns covering his head. To make matters worse he was giving off the same feeling that the casino did. Like hundreds of demons were standing before her in one body.

”And what are you supposed to be?” Bambietta asked, trying to probe for information.

” _And here I thought you Quincy knew everything_.”

 _Great, this thing knows sarcasm_. She thought.

” _The Quincy aren’t welcome in Ensaki_.” He warned, an edge to his calm voice.

”We’re just tracking someone. We didn’t come to cause trouble.” Bambietta didn’t like to admit when she was feeling nervous, and she was definitely nervous.

” _Then perhaps I can help move you along quickly_?” He offered.

The nervousness she was feeling hadn’t eased any. ”Maybe. He’s a kid with orange hair, and a black sword.”

He went silent for a moment, staring at her from behind his mask. ” _How unfortunate. We were just given the order to kill that very person. You will not interfere in the death of the child of Masaki Kurosaki_.”

 _Kurosaki_? Why did that name sound so familiar? Bambietta didn’t have time to ponder it further. ”That _is_ unfortunate. I’d be failing my Kommandant if I let that happen. Can’t risk my record so,” She unleashed her arrow, only for the man to catch it out of the air like it was nothing.

” _So be it_.” He said, rather nonchalant.

Bambietta smirked. ”Like it’s that easy to stop the arrow of a Quincy!” She was equipped with standard broad-head arrows, but she also had a quiver of her signature arrowheads specially made by the Zauberer. Cylindric heads that made Bambietta’s favorite thing in the world.

He looked at her arrow right before it exploded, plunging the rooftop in a ball of fire.

* * *

Uryu was left in a state of shock as the rooftop of a building suddenly exploded. The fire was steadily eating at the rest of the building. There were shouts and panic as people fled from and ran toward it to begin to fight the fire.

”Damn it. Basterbine!” He called out. _Did that witch finally blow herself up?_ ”Basterbine!”

”Shut up, will you!” Basterbine pulled him into the space between two buildings. Her forehead was bleeding.

”You’re hurt.” Uryu immediately took out a clean rag and dabbed her forehead with it, his medical training kicking in.

Basterbine slapped his hand away. ”I’m fine. A piece of wood hit me. Look, the things in the casino, they want our target dead.”

”Dead?”

”Does the name Masaki Kurosaki mean anything?”

”Kuro...” Uryu had heard that name before. He remembered hearing his father say that name, but not any context that went with it. ”Ichigo Kurosaki? Why does...” Uryu cut himself off when the magic detector started glowing yellow, a clear sign of wind magic.

The two Quincy looked back out in the streets as the wind suddenly pick up, soon it became strong enough to blow out the fire. They could see the Yakuza standing confused, but Uryu thought he found its source.

Standing amongst the crowd of onlookers was an orange-haired girl, the waitress from Hyesu. Basterbine noticed her too. They nodded at each other in silent agreement and headed off after the waitress.


	4. Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornered in Ensaki, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime face-off with the Arrancar Rudbornn, Grimmjow, and Nelliel.

All three of them jumped when the explosion happened. Ichigo had barely closed his eyes when it happened. Orihime immediately ran to the window, opening it and peering outside.

”Orihime?” Rukia asked.

”There’s a fire!”

”Then we’ll use it as a distraction and leave early.” Ichigo suggested.

”But people could be hurt!”

”Orihime!” He called out to her as she jumped out of the window.

Orihime dropped to the street. She ran to the building down the way where people were gathering either to get away from the fire, put it out, or figure out what caused it. Orihime took out her left hairpin, and subtlety commanded the winds to pick up until they blew out the fire. She made sure to cycle it upward so any escaping heat would funnel up away from the buildings.

Orihime sighed in relief. It didn’t seem like anyone was hurt in the blast, or the fire, she must have acted quickly enough. She begun to head back to the others. She was halfway back to the inn when she felt that she was being followed. Worried it was those threatening Ichigo she turned on her heels and pulled out her right hairpin.

There was no one there, or rather no one she could see, but she could feel their presence. Two people were hiding from her, little knowing the air itself spoke to her.

”I know you’re there. I don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t let you hurt my friends.” Having been made the two stepped into the alley she had crossed into. Orihime recognized them immediately as the two customers that were at Mrs. Rika’s right as she was leaving yesterday morning. Two teenagers, one boy and one girl, both in white with arrow quivers. The bespectacled boy wore a short mantle while the girl wore a cloak to better deal with the cold. The boy looked apologetic, while the girl had a neutral frown.

”Who are you?” Orihime asked, before gasping. The girl’s forehead was bleeding, her first thought was that she was near the building when the explosion happened. ”You’re hurt!”

”It’s fine!” The girl protested as Orihime reached for her wound. ”What are you doing!” Orihime could see the girl pulling something from her under her cloak but by then her hand was on her forehead.

”I reject.” Orihime healed the wound, the blood staining the girls white clothes disappearing as well. ”All better.”

The girl touched her forehead with a look of disbelief. ”How did you...? Will you put that thing down!” Orihime looked over at the boy who was aiming a bow at her head. He looked sheepish as he put his weapon down.

”Were you near the explosion?” Orihime asked them.

”I caused it!” The girl had an almost prideful tone.

Orihime gasped. ”Why!?”

”What _did_ happen?” The boy asked her.

”Some freak with a mask appeared when I was scouting. Caught my arrow out the air like it was nothing.”

”The Arrancar!” Orihime said in realization.

”Arrancar?” They both asked.

Then they were overcome with a heavy feeling, the signal that an Arrancar was already on top of them. Behind them at the end of the alley was the antlered Arrancar, Rudbornn. His clothes were torn and charred but otherwise, he was unharmed.

” _Two Quincy and the Great Fairy of the South herself. What brings you to Ensaki, Lady Orihime_?” Rudbornn asked.

”Great Fairy?” The two asked. So they were Quincy, that explained the white clothes and bows that were now aimed at the Arrancar.

Orihime drew her left hairpin into her other hand, duel wielding both of them. ”We were passing through. What evil scheme are you up to here, Demon-Kin?”

” _Scheme_?” Rudbornn shook his head. ” _You misunderstand. That business in Hyesu was only a favor for another sect. Now I only wish to protect our home from the vile Quincy between us_.”

”Vile?” The girl asked in disbelief that he actually used that word. ”Whatever, they want to kill our target, I disagreed.”

” _And by disagree, you mean blowing up our massage parlo_ r.” Rudbornn added. ” _Our Lady will not enjoy hearing that_.”

”Are you the ones that also ordered Ichigo’s death?” Orihime asked as the three of them looked at her.

” _So you’ve become Kurosaki’s traveling companion_.” Rudbornn said. ” _Thank you for bringing him to us_.” The tips of his horns begun to glow red, the light pooling into a ball in between them.

Orihime rushed in between the Quincy, holding up her right hairpin. ”I reject!” She just managed to say before the Arrancar fired the blast at them. From her hairpin came a shield, the Quincy flinching as the blast hit her protective barrier. The reflected energy cut into the building on either side of them until it dissipated.

”What was that?” The boy asked.

Rudbornn looked at her. ” _Control of the winds and a shield strong enough to block my Cero. You are full of surprises, aren’t you?_ ”

”A shield would be blown to splinters.” Orihime said more for the sake of the Quincy than the Arrancar. ”This holy barrier rejects anything that wishes to harm what it protects. Including your dark energy.”

” _Very well_.” Rudbornn drew his sword. The boy drew four arrows from his quiver and fired them all one after the other in quick succession. The Arrancar blocked them all with his sword with little effort.

”That won’t work, Ishida!” The girl said. ”Let’s go!”

”Follow me!” Orihime led the way as they ran out the back of the alley. Rudbornn followed them at a leisure pace.

”Orihime, he said you can control the wind? You’re the one who put out fire?” The boy, Ishida asked.

”Yes.”

”What else can you do? Can you hold him still?” He asked, an idea forming behind his eyes.

”You got a plan?” The girl asked.

”Is that alright?”

The girl laughed. ”Shoot.”

Orihime listened to what Ishida had in mind. They led Rudbornn out of Ensaki and into the forest, and it was at this point that the Arrancar lost his patience and appeared in front of them.

Orihime stopped, her clothes changing to her fairy Hanfu as her left hairpin transformed into her fan.

” _You wish to fight me, fairy_?” The Arrancar asked.

”No, I don’t. But I will!” He was on top of her bringing down his sword, and she blocked it with her fan. She pushed him off of her and swung her fan in three short swipes, blasting him with balls of air as dense as stone.

Rudbornn was knocked back, and Orihime threw a small vortex at him. This time he didn’t have that other Arrancar to cancel out her cyclones, and he was picked up by it, and thrown into a tree with enough force to splinter it. He was back on his feet in seconds.

Ishida and the girl were on either side of him, using Orihime as a distraction to get closer without Rudbornn seeing them. They both fired arrows at each other, snaring the Arrancar in ropes. He wasn’t alarmed by the pair of ropes wrapped around him, and Orihime knew he’d be free in no time. She acted quickly and swiped her fan upward blowing Rudbornn high into the air. With the ropes tying him up he couldn’t grab onto anything to stop his ascent or his downfall.

Finally with a downward swipe, Orihime forced Rudbornn back to the ground. She wasn’t sure how high she threw him, but she brought him back down with enough thunderous force that it left an impression in the ground.

Rudbornn didn’t get back up. The impact had been enough to knock him out. Orihime watched as the girl cautiously walked up to him and tapped him with her foot. When he didn’t move she drew an arrow.

”That won’t work.” Orihime told her. The girl crouched down and pressed the arrowhead into Rudbornn’s chest. Her face scrunched up in effort. She held up the arrow, the head had crumpled like paper but it had a drop of blood. Looking down, Orihime could see that the arrow had barely made a scratch. ”Their skin is like iron.”

The girl grumbled as she unscrewed the arrowhead and threw it away. ”Stupid.”

Orihime turned back to Ensaki. ”If Rudbornn is here, that mean’s the other two are here also.”

”There are two more like him!?” Ishida asked her in shock.

”No. They’re much stronger. That same trick won’t work on them.” Orihime thought of the woman in the goat-skull mask in particular. She couldn’t feel it clearly with all three of them on top of each other, but she could tell that the woman was much, much stronger than the two men.

Orihime gasped. ”Ichigo!” And she started running back to Ensaki, the Quincy running after her.

* * *

Rukia stopped him as Ichigo jumped up to go after Orihime. The fairy jumped out of the window with abandon in response to that explosion.

”We should go while it’s distracting everybody!” Rukia reasoned.

”But she...”

”Is a wind spirit.” She reminded him. ”She knows where we’re going. She’ll catch up. I’m still not sure I’m up for a fight, so we should go now.”

”Damn it.” Ichigo knew Rukia was right, but he didn’t want to leave Orihime alone. They grabbed their bags and slung them over their shoulders before rushing out of the room and exiting the inn through the back.

They used the trees of the forest as cover as they left Ensaki. Right away Ichigo noticed Rukia was steadily falling behind. While Orihime fixed her body, Rukia was still recovering.

”Rukia?” Ichigo skidded to a halt.

”Don’t stop...” She panted.

”Hey, you didn't want to leave me behind. Don’t get mad when I do the same.” Rukia was moments away from responding when he felt an intense pressure on his chest, and by the look on her face, Rukia was feeling it too.

”Ichigo is that?”

”Yeah! Don’t argue!” Ichigo picked her up, her light frame making it almost effortless, and threw her over his shoulder. He took off running, hoping to escape and even throwing down their bags but the pressure never decreased.

”Ichigo!” Rukia shouted a warning, and he tumbled forward as a blast of red energy flew over his head. They had come to a stop in the middle of a frozen river, the trees both behind and in front of them had either been turned ash or set ablaze.

Ichigo turned to see one of the men from Hyesu, not Rudbornn but the one who was much stronger than him. This time however his face wasn’t concealed by a demon’s mask. He was taller than Ichigo was, more muscular too and with light blue hair. He stared back at him through sharp blue eyes. He was like a predatory cat ready to pounce at any moment.

”Rukia, get out of here.” Ichigo said slowly as he let her down.

”Ichigo you can’t fight that _thing_ by yourself!”

Ichigo ignored her. ”She has nothing to do with this.” He called to the Arrancar.

”You’re damn right she doesn’t.” He stepped forward onto the river. ”Get out of here, little samurai.” Ichigo stood, drew Zangetsu, and matched the Arrancar’s pace toward him. ”That dumb orange hair, really pisses me off.”

Ichigo swung Zangetsu and the Arrancar jabbed at him with a clawed hand. Claws and blade collided, sparks flying. It really was like their skin was made of iron. No, his skin was more like steel.

He swung again and the Arrancar countered with his claws again. The Arrancar had a sword tied to his black belt, Ichigo could tell that he was just playing with him. He tried again, this time using a series of strikes but the man just kept blocking him. A cat toying with its food.

Ichigo wasn’t going to be easy prey. He thrust Zangetsu downward, piercing the ice capping the river. ”Getsuga...” The Arrancar raised an eyebrow in mild interest. Ichigo made sure the blade was facing away from him and Rukia as he finished. ”Tensho!” And a glowing blue blade blasted out and destroyed the ice, dropping the Arrancar into the freezing water.

Ichigo didn’t think for a second that it was over. He turned and ran, pulling Rukia to her feet as he went. That pressure didn’t let up one bit.

”That was an Arrancar?” Rukia said in disbelief. ”It feels like I couldn’t breathe around him.”

”Do you know anything about them that could help?” He asked her.

”No! Demon-Kin are only a myth in Seireitei. I’m not trained for this!” Rukia had been holding it together pretty well, but cracks were forming and Ichigo wasn’t too far behind her. Rudbornn he could have handled, but this guy was like ten Rudbornn’s.

Ichigo could feel the pressure increasing on them and knew he had gotten out of the water.

”Ichigo, let me try something!” Rukia fished out something from her sleeve, skidded to a halt and placed it on the ground at her feet. It was a tiny piece of paper with something written on it that he couldn’t read.

Ichigo stood by her side, as the Arrancar walked into view. Holding Zangetsu defensively, he watched her out the corner of his eye as she drew her sword and stabbed the ground through the paper. The Arrancar bared his claws.

Rukia breathed in and out. ”Hakuren!” Ichigo felt a chill as the winds around started to rush past them. Rukia drew her sword from the ground and pointed it at the Arrancar, the winter winds started to rush to him. Ichigo realized then that she wasn’t commanding the winds, she was commanding the cold. Between the chilled air, the snow, and the water the Arrancar’s body begun to glaze over in ice.

However, the Arrancar seemed unbothered by it. He was still approaching as his body froze. He was finally starting to slow down as he got within arm’s reach of them, stiffening like a statue with his hand inches away from Rukia’s face.

They had both let out the breaths they were holding. ”It worked!” Rukia said in relief.

Ichigo heard a cracking noise a moment before the ice shattered and the Arrancar’s hand wrapped around Rukia’s throat. ”Rukia!” Ichigo swung at him, but the Arrancar grabbed Zangetsu by the blade. Ichigo could only watch Rukia gasping for breath as he tried to pull Zangetsu out of the Arrancar’s grip. He was choking the life out of her and he couldn’t do anything about it.

The Arrancar pulled her close to him. ”Stay out of this.” He growled sternly, then he threw as easily as a ball. Rukia’s tiny body crashed against a tree, and it filled Ichigo with a rage like no other. Instead of trying to pull Zangetsu free, he started to push.

The Arrancar finally started to show effort as Ichigo started to push his arm down. Then the man smirked. ”Finally found your fight, huh?” He pushed him back, finally drawing his sword. ”If I knew about you sooner, I would’ve hunted you down. I was too young to fight off that witch, but you barely compare to that Quincy.”

Ichigo just attacked, his swings more powerful and ferocious. Zangetsu was crying out for blood, and as night was setting in the moon would feed it. They clashed and clashed, Ichigo enraged enough to ignore the world around him. The only thing in the world was him and this Arrancar. He didn’t care about what his mother did the him, Ichigo only cared that he hurt Rukia and he wanted him to pay for it.

Lost in his rage, Ichigo didn’t even notice that they were headed back to Ensaki. That was when the Arrancar had enough, his free hand grabbed Ichigo by his face and pushed him into the ground.

”I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t going to enjoy this.” The Arrancar said. ”If it eases her nightmares even a little, it’ll be worth it.” Ichigo hit Zangetsu’s blade against his chest, the black blade doing nothing against his iron skin. The Arrancar held up his blade to strike him down, and a burst of wind blew him back onto his feet and off of him.

”Ichigo!” He heard Orihime’s voice from behind him.

”Stay out of this, fairy!” The Arrancar raged at her. That was when a pair of arrows shattered against his chest. He scoffed. ”You brought the Quincy too. I don’t know which I hate more, orange hair or those stupid bows.”

”Orihime, go find Rukia!” Ichigo demanded.

”Ichigo, please! You can’t face him alone!” Another gust of wind blew the Arrancar back, and Orihime was at his side, helping him to his feet. She was in her hanfu again, her fan in her other hand. The Arrancar was on top of them again, bringing his claws down on Orihime, but they were blocked by some kind of orange barrier. The Arrancar growled at the color.

Another arrow whizzed overhead, hitting the Arrancar in the chest and exploding. The barrier protected them from the blast, which Ichigo recognized by the sound of the explosion from before. However, aside from some rips in his clothes, the Arrancar was unscathed.

”Now you’re starting to annoy me.” The Arrancar put his hand over his face. He pulled his hand away and the cat skull mask was there. ” _You see those three_?” His slightly muffled voice was accompanied by dozens of growls and roars. Demons were hiding in the dark. ” _Keep them off of me_!”

Dozens of demons appeared from behind the trees ready to attack them. They were after Orihime and the Quincy she brought with her, wherever they were hiding.

Ichigo could feel Zangetsu getting excited as the moon started to come out. ”Orihime, deal with the demons.”

”Ichigo?”

”Just go!” He ran away from her and the Arrancar engaged with him immediately, their swords clanging together at they fought. Katanas clashed in the snow frosted forest. Ichigo could hear the snarls of demons fading behind him but he couldn't afford to take his eyes off of his opponent. The Arrancar’s sword wasn’t just for show, he knew how to use it as well as any trained samurai.

The Arrancar showed no signs of fatigue. Ichigo believed he was only getting started.

* * *

The blue-haired Arrancar was nothing like the one Orihime had called Rudbornn. The Great Fairy had told Uryu and Basterbine everything she knew about these Demon-Kin. However, being so close to this man, this monster, was something words failed to describe. The best thing Uryu could come up with to describe it was being buried alive.

They followed the fairy as she went to back up Kurosaki, and the Arrancar summoned a horde of demons on them. Uryu shot an arrow between the eyes of a crab-like demon, the special silver in the tip was able to cut through them as well as any Demon Hunters sword. They turned and ran to avoid getting surrounded.

Basterbine turned and shot four arrows. Four arrows hit four marks, proving how good she was at battling against them. They may never be friends, but he could at least respect her on a professional level.

”This way!” Orihime ran ahead of them using the power of the winds. She stopped, planting her folded fan into the dirt and waiting for the Quincy to pass her. As they crossed the threshold a vortex came out of the ground in a fury of wind and dirt as the demons ran right into it.

Basterbine laughed at the trapped demons. ”I like this girl!” And together they both shot arrows at the demons as they spun, helpless in the vortex.

Uryu couldn’t help but notice the regretful look on the fairies face. ”Everything alright?”

”The demons didn’t choose what they are.” She said sadly before hints of anger came through. ”But the Arrancar did.” She plucked her fan from the ground and started back toward Kurosaki and the Arrancar.

Uryu looked between her and Basterbine. ”What do you expect to do against that guy?” She asked him, almost reading his mind. ”Our arrows can’t pierce them.”

”There has to be something we can do.” He insisted.

”I don’t want to abandon the mission either, but what can we do?”

”How many explosive heads do you have left?”

A sadistic smile spread across Basterbine’s face. ”You’ve got another plan?”

”It’s worth a try.” He nodded.

”Heh. Fine, you run point on this one, Ishida.” He didn’t know what she found funny about the situation they were in, but he was glad she was being so agreeable.

”Then we better get ahead of them.” Uryu took off running to Ensaki, Basterbine at his side.

* * *

Ichigo wasn’t doing well. Every time he seemed to gain ground against the Arrancar, he’d lose it just as quickly. He was running out of steam, but the Arrancar seemed to be losing enthusiasm. His back was to Ensaki, and they gained a small audience of Yakuza including Basho. Ichigo only spotted him because he was the only one in the crowd who wasn’t cheering the Arrancar on. Ichigo wondered if any of them knew what an Arrancar was.

” _I’m disappointed_.” The Arrancar suddenly said. ” _This is too easy_.” And his foot crashed into Ichigo, throwing him into a building. Slumped against the wall he was left stunned. ” _I expected the son of that Quincy witch to be a lot stronger than this._ ” The Arrancar grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, pressing him against the wall. His sword was pointed at his throat.

Ichigo did the only thing he could think of, stall. ”What did she do?”

The Arrancar hesitated. He didn’t seem to expect Ichigo to not know how she had wronged him. ”She killed us. The least I can do is repay her by wiping out her bloodline.” Ichigo’s blood ran cold. He wasn’t afraid of death, but the thing he feared most was losing his sisters. And that fear was becoming rage.

Ichigo put all of his power into one last swing, Zangetsu’s blade slamming into the Arrancar’s chest. It still couldn’t get past his iron skin, but Ichigo didn’t need it too. ”GETSUGATENSHO!” Though he already used it once tonight and he hadn’t recovered it from using it twice the night before, Ichigo’s rage managed to create the most powerful Getsugatensho he’d ever made.

The blue light was so forceful that it blew them both back, Ichigo smashing through the building and out the other side. He landed in a heap as the building collapsed, feeling like he couldn’t fight back anymore. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. Ichigo tried to force himself to stand, but he fell back to one knee.

Through the wreckage of the building, the Arrancar stepped into view. The white kimono covering his chest had been completely shredded, a bloody line cut into him. He didn’t seem bothered by it, but Ichigo considered it progress.

Then Ichigo felt as if he was suffocating. His body locked up, it was as if the weight of the ocean was on his shoulders. He wasn’t alone, the Arrancar looked to be struggling in the same way even dropping onto his knee as well.

”Grimmjow!” A very angry, female voice yelled. Pretty much the only thing that Ichigo could move right now was his eyes. Standing between them was a woman with turquoise hair in a light blue yukata, Ichigo immediately recognizing her as the third Arrancar. She didn’t need a mask for him to tell that much. She walked up to the other Arrancar, Grimmjow as she called him. ”What did I tell you about fighting in Ensaki!”

” _Nel, he broke it_.” Grimmjow struggled to speak. The woman, Nel, ripped off his mask causing it to disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

”I don’t want to hear your excuses!” Her green handled sword was in her hands as if she pulled it out of the air. She drew it, agonizingly slow.

”Ichigo!” Orihime’s voice came from behind him. ”We have to leave!”

Nel turned her head to look at them, a pulse of that pressure seemed to press down on them. It even affected Orihime who struggled to stay upright. ”I’ll deal with them.” The woman said quietly.

Ichigo struggled with all of his might, his grip on Zangetsu tightening. Through pure desperation, he managed to get his arms up. ”Ge-Getsuga... Tensho...” Using it once was tiring, using it twice was foolish, but using it a third time was insane. Especially after the last one was so big. He blasted the Arrancar, who just kept walking forward. His muscles screaming at him from the toll he was putting on them.

Then her mouth opened just as his blast hit her. It started to shrink, no she was eating it. His Getsugatensho was getting swallowed up by this woman until it was completely gone, and her mouth closed. Her jaw was moving like she was chewing something.

”Ichigo!” Orihime shouted a warning and raised her right arm just as Nel opened her mouth. A bright pink light shot from it, Ichigo recognized his Getsugatensho inside of it as it blasted towards them. A barrier came from Orihime’s right hand, which blocked it, but it just kept coming.

 _Move, move!_ Ichigo somehow found his legs just as the barrier started to crack. He tackled the Great Fairy to the ground as her barrier shattered and the pink blast flew over their heads. Ichigo felt it burning his skin as it passed overhead. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if it hit them.

The presence increased tenfold. Nel was standing right behind them, both of them frozen in place. Her hand gripped his shoulder and he shouted as her impossibly hard grip crushed his bones. She forced him back to his knees. Her blade slipped past his shoulder, so he could see it as she pressed it against his neck. And just as he thought it was all over, she just stayed like that.

”I don’t want to kill you.” Her voice was soft in his ear, heavy with lamenting emotion. ”You’re a child who had nothing to do with that day.”

Ichigo had to know one thing. He managed to get out the question. ”Were you there...when she died?”

”No. I was too busy picking up the pieces of my murdered friends.” He could hear tears in her voice.

”What happened?” This time Orihime was the one to ask.

”I was a child when I lost my family to invaders from the north.” Nel told them. ”I found the cave and put on the mask. Just as all Arrancar do. Not long after that I met Grimmjow. We were friends in a world that took everything from us. Our almost empty hearts found a semblance of happiness.” Grimmjow was looking blankly at them as she talked.

”Then we found a community.” Nel continued. ”They took us in. Gave us a place to belong. Demon-Kin and humans living in peace away from the world. Then eight years ago, the Quincy sent _her_ to exterminate us. She nearly did. Those of us that remained separated and hid. Our only solace was that Masaki Kurosaki did not survive her own genocide. Many of us wish for the destruction of the Quincy and her bloodline. I only wish to sleep at night.”

Ichigo sat there in silence letting her talk, growing increasingly numb. ”I’m sorry. I had no idea. The only thing I remember about her was her smile.”

”There were no smiles that day.” Nel said bitterly.

”You talk as if you still have your heart, Arrancar.” Orihime said, doubt in her voice.

”We are not heartless, fairy. Our hearts are stripped down to the bare minimum until only one of eleven Aspects remain. I am cursed to _lament_ that day forever.”

”I don’t understand. Why would the Quincy do that?” Orihime asked her.

”Ask them.” Nel said simply, and then slashed Orihime’s neck. ”I grow tired of your voice, fairy.” Orihime gripped her neck, Ichigo looking at her in horror until he realized that she wasn’t bleeding. The fairy just sat in silent pain.

The other Arrancar walked to them. ”You can’t do it, can you?” He asked Nel.

Ichigo felt the grip on his shoulder loosen. ”No.”

”We have too.” Grimmjow said.

”I know.”

”Let me do it. I’ll make it quick.” Nel released him and faced away from them, Grimmjow held up his sword. Orihime raised her fan to perform some kind of wind magic, but Nel’s sword immediately pierced through her arm. The fairy gave a silent scream, but there was still no blood.

”You have no stake in this, fairy.” Nel told her. ”This is not my decision, but I will not let you interfere.”

Ichigo saw a smile on Orihime’s face, and a moment later an arrow hit both Arrancar in the chest’s, exploding on contact. Suddenly a girl in white appeared, kicking both the Arrancar back. She grabbed both of them and prepared to run off with them when Nel came through the leftover smoke from the explosions. Her sword hit the girl in the neck, just as she threw him and Orihime away from them. Nel drew blood, but the sword barely sunk into the girl. Ichigo could see her veins bulging around the sword tip just barely penetrating her skin.

”Quincy.” Nel growled, and Ichigo could feel her anger rising. He knew the girl wouldn’t survive her next attack, but she bought Orihime enough time to rise and switch her fan to her other hand.

Orihime swung her fan as the Quincy girl dropped, a burst of wind blew back both Arrancar. Nel immediately recovered and begun to advance but she stopped like she ran into an invisible wall.

”What have you done, you damned Quincy?!” Nel asked in outrage. When she faced Ichigo he sensed nothing but apprehension, but now he could feel genuine hate towards the Quincy girl.

The girl had a big smile as she turned over onto her back to look at the Arrancar. ”My junior had a pretty good idea. Didn’t think it would work.” As she spoke Grimmjow stabbed at the invisible wall, it turned blue at the contact but did nothing else.

”That is a Sprenger. A magical five points seal.” A second Quincy arrived, the same one Ichigo met just outside of Saffron Town. ”You won’t be getting out until at least tomorrow when the magic runs out. I had to sacrifice some of our equipment, but it was worth it.” He spoke so matter of factly, like he was talking about the weather. ”It’s not a issue of strength.” He looked toward Grimmjow who was still trying to stab through the seal. Nel stood there in silent rage.

The girl pulled herself up. ”Let’s get out of here.”

”Hey losers!” Grimmjow yelled, and their thugs started to come out of the woodwork. ”Kill them!” And with that the entirety of Yakuza of Ensaki started to pull out weapons and started toward them. Grimmjow turned back to them. ”I don’t expect them to succeed, but you remember that Grimmjow has your scent, Kurosaki. I’m coming for you the moment we’re out of this.”

Ichigo didn’t respond, nor was he feeling much of anything. The Quincy helped him and Orihime to their feet. He didn’t think, he just moved with them into the forest, Yakuza running after them. The girl threw something at their feet which exploded behind them, giving them cover from the army chasing them.


	5. Slaying Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and the gang find shelter away from the Arrancar.

Ichigo didn’t know what to think. They retraced the path he and Rukia took, finding the bags they dropped along the way. He didn’t care enough to question why the Quincy were there or why they were going with them. Though he was concerned about the girl's neck, which was still bleeding. The boy he met at the border had handed her some bandages to hold against her wound. It didn’t look like Nel had hit her artery, Orihime could heal that wound no problem.

Speaking of the Great Fairy, Orihime was hurt but seemed her usual happy self. Ichigo felt that she was only trying to cover what she was really feeling, though he noticed that her wounds were steadily closing themselves. He missed her voice already, hopefully she’d be back to normal soon.

When it seemed like they lost their pursuers, the Quincy being a big help with that, they had made their way back around toward the frozen river.

”Ichigo...” He heard a weak voice call his name.

”Rukia!” He found her propped up against a tree, using her sword as a crutch.

”Good, you’re alive.” She said weakly, her breath labored. Orihime grabbed her in a soft hug. ”Good to see you too.” Orihime silently smiled at her and nodded. Rukia’s eyes went wide at the fairy’s wounds. ”Are you okay?” Orihime nodded again.

”Ugh.” The female Quincy scoffed. ”Skip the mushy crap, they could catch up to us any moment.”

”Who are you?” Rukia asked.

”Later.” Ichigo’s limbs were heavy. Zangetsu felt like it weighed ten tons. Right now he needed somewhere to sleep. He led the way, the rest trudging behind him. The male Quincy was the only one of them that wasn’t injured, so he was keeping lookout. Rukia had a limp, not surprising the way Grimmjow threw her against that tree.

Ichigo's left shoulder and some of his clavicle had been broken under the Arrancar Nel’s iron grip. He couldn’t raise his arm, but he was feeling too empty inside to care about the pain. So he did the only thing he could do, care for the others.

Ichigo had no idea where he was going, but now that Rukia was with them again he led this group of theirs as far from Ensaki as his heavy legs would let him.

”Can’t you just do that healing thing again?” The Quincy girl asked Orihime at some point.

Orihime sadly shook her head and the other Quincy said. ”See can’t heal others as long her own injuries remain.” And Orihime happily nodded.

The girl paused, staring at him. ”You got all of that from her shaking her head?”

He shrugged. ”That was clearly what she was she trying to say.”

They were giving Ichigo a headache on top of everything. When out of danger, the two Quincy argued the same way he and Rukia did. Rukia herself was being as quiet as Orihime, though by choice. Ichigo himself didn’t feel like talking either. He still didn’t care why the Quincy were with them, but they were all on the Yakuza’s radar now, and numbers would help.

They walked the rest of the night, Orihime couldn’t heal them for now but her control over wind remained. The night wasn’t so bad with the Great Fairy keeping the cold air off of them. Despite that, snowfall came with the first rays of morning light. Through it, Ichigo could see a shape up ahead. Someone else was walking in the snow.

His first instinct was that someone from Ensaki had caught up to them, but the person was walking away from them. Willing himself to go faster, Ichigo walked after the shape.

”Mom?” He whispered as he saw orange hair on a feminine frame, though he could only see her back. No matter how close he got she was always just out of reach. Just when he thought he was about to catch up, he found himself staring into a cave.

”Ichigo!” He heard Rukia’s voice behind him. The others caught up to him. ”What are you doing running off like that?”

”I thought I saw...” He paused, looking back to the cave. ”Never mind. This should be good.” Then a hand gripped his good shoulder. It was the bespectacled Quincy.

”I’ll check it out first, Kurosaki.” Without waiting for a response, he walked ahead into the cave. It must have not been a very deep cave as he was back in just over two minutes. ”It’s clear. No signs of bears, or anything else.”

The other Quincy took something out of her pocket. It was a tiny lantern that she put at one end of the cave opening, then she put a second one on the opposite side. ”That'll keep us warm.”

Ichigo went ahead of Rukia in case there was anything she could trip on. The cave was warming up from the Quincy’s lanterns, so Ichigo picked out a nice flat space to put Rukia’s bedroll down. He nodded at her, and she looked disgruntled but resigned. Between exhaustion and her injured leg, Rukia wanted sleep as much as he did. As she sat down he noticed how bruised her neck was.

Ichigo sat down next to her, Orihime sitting on Rukia’s other side. She looked at both of them with deep concern, unable to voice it. The Quincy girl was staring down at them with a neutral frown. The other one was at the entrance looking outside.

”Sleep.” The Quincy girl commanded. ”We’ll talk later.”

Ichigo didn’t argue. He didn’t lie down nor did he consciously close his eyes, he simply passed out where he sat.

* * *

Ichigo didn’t know how much time had passed, but it was dark again. He had a blanket on top of him a futon underneath him, and a ten-pound weight on his middle. Orihime was asleep with her head on him. Rukia was on his other side.

Ichigo’s shoulder felt better, meaning Orihime must healed from her own injuries enough to heal them. Both girls were dead asleep. Ichigo carefully wormed his arms out from under the fairy and gently put her were he was just lying. After replacing himself with Orihime on the bed roll, he turned.

Looking back at him through his glasses was the Quincy from Saffron’s border. By his side was a fire pit with a small pot on. Silently he reached out, offering him a bowl of something. Ichigo had forgotten the Quincy were with them, and he didn’t see the other one. He took the bowl and sat across from him. Ichigo enjoyed whatever it was, some kind of venison stew. Must have been a Quincy recipe.

After letting him eat in silence for a little bit, the Quincy finally said. ”It’s been two days. They wouldn’t leave your side.” He nodded at the girls behind him.”

”Two days huh? Where’s your friend?” He asked.

”We aren’t friends.” He was quick to say.

”Uh-huh.”

”We’ve been taking turns keeping watch. I hesitate to say we’re in the clear. Yet we haven’t seen anyone since fleeing Ensaki.”

”Mmm.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to care, he just didn’t.

”My name is Uryu Ishida. My father is the Kommandant of High Rock. When I told him about meeting you at our border with Saffron Town, he seemed trouble.” He pushed up his glasses. ”Then he asked us to follow you. An unusual request, but now I know why. The name Kurosaki seemed familiar but I could place it. My father had mentioned the name eight years ago, back when my grandfather was the Kommandant. Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy. You are a Quincy.”

Ichigo flinched at his mother's name. ”No, I’m not.”

”Being a Quincy is in our blood. You can’t escape that.” His eyes were locked on Ichigo’s.

”I guess you heard all of that back there?” Ichigo asked.

”Yes. The last time I heard the name Kurosaki was the same day my mother died.” Ichigo’s eyes widened, Uryu’s voice remained steady despite admitting that. ”We Quincy never travel alone. Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

Ichigo nodded. ”That both our mothers committed an atrocity.” And therefore his entire perception of his life had been shattered. All he had ever wanted was to take care of his sisters, but how could he face them after what he learned? How could he look Yuzu or Karin in the eye knowing what he knew?

”It would seem that way, but we’ve only learned one perspective of that day. I’m reserving my judgment.”

”You do that.” Ichigo said dryly.

Uryu unclipped a tiny lantern from his belt and held it between them. It started to glow white between them. ”This proves it. You have Quincy blood. Yet you weren’t raised in High Rock, and you were trained to wield a katana. The Zanpakutō can only be received in Seireitei. That could only mean that your father was a samurai of Seireitei.”

Ichigo didn’t see much point in hiding anything anymore. He looked back at Rukia before saying. ”My father's name is Isshin Shiba.”

”Shiba?” Uryu was clearly not expecting to hear that name. The Shiba ruled over most of the western region of Rukongai. His cousin sat on the throne as the currant Daimyo, as his father preferred a more simple life.

”My parents eloped, started a farm. Dad could put his sword down, but mom couldn’t. I wouldn’t know where she went or what she did. But she would always come back, until the day she didn’t. Karin stopped smiling. Yuzu started acting like our parent. I just wanted them to live comfortably, but dad started to train me. Handed me Zangetsu. He hammered responsibility into me. He said my name means, ”One who protects”. And that’s all I’ve done. I protected my sisters. I protected Rukia from that demon. I wanted to protect Orihime in Hyesu. I failed to do that in Ensaki. Now I don’t know what to do. I can’t even say why I’m telling you.”

”Was this really enough to break you?” Uryu didn’t sound accusatory, but Ichigo took it that way.

”What do you want me to say? My entire life was dedicated to her memory because I thought she was a saint. Now everything feels like one big lie.”

”I didn’t know her. I barely knew my own mother for similar reasons. But I do know that people are complicated. So I will wait.”

Ichigo stood up just as the Quincy girl walked into the cave. ”Look who’s up. Have a nice nap?” She laughed. He noticed the wound in her neck was gone.

”How did you do that?” Ichigo asked her. ”The Arrancar stabbed you in the neck. Her next strike would have cut your head off.”

”Tch.” She scoffed at him. ”And you call yourself a Quincy.”

”I never did.”

”All Quincy have a power we call Vene. Even a low level border guard like Ishida can use it.”

”Hey!” Uryu said on her shot at him.

”You don’t anything about us, do you Kurosaki?”

Ichigo shrugged. ”I never cared enough too. You’re not exactly changing my mind.”

”Hey, you asked.” Her tone turned nonchalant. ”And here I thought you wanted an edge in case the Arrancar caught up to us.”

”She always like this?” Ichigo asked.

”Pretty much.” Uryu answered. He turned to her. ”Anything outside?”

”Still nothing. It’s like we’re on an island or something. I even went down to the road for a while and still didn’t see anyone. I’m starting to think we all died and this purgatory.”

”The only flaw in that theory,” Uryu started.

”Besides all of it?” Ichigo added.

”Is our fairy friend.” He continued, pointing a thumb at Orihime. ”Fairies do not die that same way humans do.”

”Is that all?”

”Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She went to the pot beside them and helped herself.

”You never said your name.” Ichigo told her.

”Bambietta Basterbine.” She spoke in between sips from her bowl of stew. ”My friends call me Bambi.”

”Bambi?” He asked.

”We’re not friends.” She snapped.

”Do you have any friends?”

Bambietta’s face flushed. ”Of course I have friends! They’re just not here is all!”

”Uh-huh.”

”Shut up ya orange stupid!” She turned away from him to pout.

”I didn’t say anything.” He could hear her grumbling to herself. ”Right, well.” He said standing. ”I’m going back to bed. Orihime can’t restore stamina and I’m tired.” He also wanted to stop talking.

Lying down, Ichigo was alone with his thoughts. It didn’t matter how Uryu felt on the matter, the pain in Nel’s voice was all the proof he needed. The raw pain in the Arrancar’s voice had shaken him to his core.

Ichigo also decided that he would keep his promise to take Rukia home. That didn’t change, he was still intent on helping her. Arrancar or no. He gave her his word and he intended on keeping it.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Ichigo was woken up by Rukia. ”What is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

”Get up.” She told him, her eyes looking behind him. He sat up to see the Quincy aiming their bows at the same spot Rukia was looking at. Orihime was just staring.

Ichigo stood and turned around. Mere hours ago the cave ended only two feet away from where they rested their heads. Now the cave seemed to have expanded into a black void. standing in that void was, someone. It was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman. They were covered head to toe in a flowing red robe.

”It hasn’t said anything.” Rukia told him from his side.

Then the person spoke, their voice just as androgynous as their appearance. ”I’ve waited a long time for you, Son of Isshin and Masaki.”

His companions looked at him. ”Who are you?”

”One who waits. Who watches. You have learned part of the truth, and that has brought you to me. As it did the others.” They turned to the dark. ”Come.” And they disappeared deeper into the cave.

Ichigo took a step forward, and Orihime grabbed his sleeve. ”Ichigo wait.”

”You can’t just follow, that.” Uryu said.

”Sure we can.” Bambietta countered. ”I want to know.”

Their opinions didn’t influence his decision. His mind was already made up. He started walking after the person, Rukia was the first one after him. He could sense Orihime and Uryu’s hesitation, but they followed too. Bambietta held up one of their lanterns, but the light couldn't seem to cut through the dark.

Ichigo just went straight ahead until the cave opened up into a domed chamber. The person was standing there, waiting. ”Those that come here do not usually bring guests. You are just as fascinating as I thought.”

”I don’t understand, what do you want?” He asked.

”Me? I don’t want anything. I am just a guide. Guarding a treasure I could never possess.”

”Treasure you say?” Bambietta perked up.

But the person ignored her. ”For you.” They stepped aside and behind them on the rock wall was a white mask.

Orihime gasped. ”This is where the Arrancar get their masks!”

”Yes.” The Guide said. ”Only those who lose something precious call out to me, and I appear before them. And I offer them a mask.” The Guide waved their hand and dozens and dozens of masks appeared on the wall. Ichigo recognized Nel, Grimmjow, and Rudbornn’s masks amongthem. Yet the one the Guide offered didn’t have any colors or discernible features. It just looked like a plain white mask.

”Why is that one plain?” He asked.

”Because it is not yet formed. It must be molded by your soul. Your pain.”

When Ichigo took a step forward, Orihime threw herself in front of him. ”Ichigo, you can’t!” She pleaded. ”You would be giving up everything that you are!”

”Not necessarily.” The Guide said. ”Donning the mask will force you to confront your inner darkness. You may be able to overcome it.”

”And if I don’t?”

”You will become like the Arrancar you have met. Enslaved by your darkness. Either way, you will receive a strength you have never known.”

”Has anyone overcome it?”

”No. No one with Quincy blood has ever been invited here. I wonder how it will influence your trial.”

”Ichigo, you can’t do this!” Orihime pleaded.

”She’s right. The risk is too great.” Rukia seconded.

”Alternatively...” Bambietta started, but Uryu interrupted her.

”Let’s stay out of this.”

”Uh, whatever.”

Ichigo gently put his hands on Orihime’s shoulders. ”Orihime, thank you for your concern. But please move.”

”Ichigo?” She didn’t resist when he gently guided her out of his way.

Ichigo walked up to the wall, looking the mask in its empty eyes. ”Be careful.” Rukia said.

Ichigo took it off of the wall, and turned it around. It was just as white on the inside. ”I wish you luck, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He heard the Guide say before he placed the mask on his face.

Nothing. Ichigo had expected something to happen, and just as he went to ask the Guide what was wrong he felt pain. Every nerve felt like they were on fire simultaneously.

And he screamed.

* * *

And then nothing. Ichigo stood alone in the cave. No Demon Hunter, no Great Fairy, no Quincy, no Guide, and no masks.

”Rukia?” He called out to the dark and received no response. ”Orihime?” Ichigo felt his face, the mask he put on really was gone. ”Anyone!?” Silence, not even an echo.

”Your heart is as empty as your head, Amateur.”

Ichigo whipped around at the voice behind him, but there was nobody there. ”Who said that?” He called out to the dark.

”Who me?” He whipped around again and was only met with darkness. ”You disappoint me, Amateur.” Ichigo cautiously followed the direction the voice was coming from. As it talked it stopped moving around him, meaning whoever or whatever was standing still. ”Losing your faith just because your mama wasn’t who you thought she was.” It was teasing him? ”Head’s up Amateur! No one is who you think they are!”

”Then who are you?” Ichigo finally reached a wall and on that wall he saw a glimmer. He gripped Zangetsu as he approached the glimmer in the dark. It was a mirror. A body length mirror. Ichigo didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t something so mundane.

Ichigo stepped up to the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. Was this the test? A mirror? Was this his inner darkness? He would laugh if he felt like he could.

And laughter he heard.

Ichigo looked around, looking for the source, until he realized it was coming from the mirror. It came from his reflection. It was moving independently of him. ”You wanted to know who I am?” His reflection asked him. Ichigo watched as his own mouth twisted into a demented grin, a face he never made before. ”You know very well who I am!” His eyes turned black, just like a demon. ”I’m your best friend!” His reflection reached a hand out of the mirror, gripping the frame. ”The one constant in your life!” It started to pull itself out of the mirror, Ichigo taking a step backward. And as it fully stepped out of the mirror, its skin, hair, and clothes turned snow white. ”The one who Slays the Moon!”

”Zangetsu?” Ichigo looked down at the sword on his belt. His stark white reflection also had the same sword, it too had turned white.

”That’s right.” Zangetsu stared at him through unblinking eyes. ”My power wasn’t enough, so you wanted more, is that?”

”No, I just,”

”Want to protect.” Zangetsu finished for him. ”That’s all you ever want. Not a single selfish bone in your body. Except for now. I’d say putting on the mask was very selfish of you. I’m almost proud of you.”

”I wasn’t strong enough,”

”To fight the Arrancar.” He cut him off again.

”Stop doing,”

”That!” Zangetsu laughed at him. ”You’re pathetic! You haven’t even mastered the power I’ve given you and you’re here begging me for more!”

”Zangetsu, wait,”

Zangetsu drew the sword at his belt. ”For what!?” Then he dashed forward, slicing at him with his own sword.

* * *

”What’s going on!” Rukia asked the moment Ichigo started screaming.

”Ichigo is facing his inner darkness.” The Guide said simply.

”Stop this!” Orihime screamed at the Guide.

”I could not, even if I wanted too. Ichigo must fight through his own darkness, or succumb to it as all who have come here in the past.”

”Ichigo.” Orihime looked back at him, she was worried sick. Rukia felt the same way, but she was better at hiding her emotions.

Rukia hadn’t know Ichigo for very long, but she felt some sort of kinship in him. It was like having a brother her own age. It hurt to hear him in such pain. Orihime looked ready to cry as they stood by waiting helplessly.

* * *

Ichigo panted as his sword clashed with Zangetsu’s. He had lost track of how long it had been. Hours? Days? Weeks? He didn’t know. Zangetsu showed no signs of tiring. Ichigo on the other hand was covered in lacerations and felt like he could collapse at any moment.

Their sword strikes lit up the dark with each clash. Ichigo never moved as quickly as he did. Wherever he was, he felt lighter than he should have.

”Is this all you can muster?” Zangetsu asked him. ”I’m sick of doing all the work! Carrying you across lakes and rivers while you bask in the sun!”

”What are you talking about?” Ichigo parried another strike. Zangetsu was just so fast that he always had to be on guard. He had no room for a counterattack.

”You couldn’t hurt Rudbornn in Hyesu. You couldn’t hurt Grimmjow in Ensaki. You could barely stand in front of Nel. Who hurt Rudbornn? Who hurt Grimmjow? Who aloud you save the fairy from Nel’s wrath?”

”You...” Ichigo finally realized.

”That’s right!” Zangetsu swiped at him again and he blocked. ”You think I want a master who needs me to constantly save him? Was that your plan for when Grimmjow comes back for your head? You are so scared of him that you came here to even the odds! Isshin was never so pathetic!” Zangetsu’s foot crashed into his stomach and knocked him backward. ”Guess that Kurosaki blood is more of a curse! What you would expect from a mass murderer!”

”Shut up.” Ichigo forced himself back to his feet.

”I’m sorry, did I strike a nerve? I thought you didn’t know how to feel? I wonder how many begged mama not to kill them? I’d say Nel got lucky. I bet the little goat hid under a pile of bodies to escape.”

”Getsuga!” Ichigo roared as he reeled back.

”Tensho!” Zangetsu unleashed a Getsugatensho at the same time. Their blades of pure force and energy clashed, lighting up the cave in blue light. Ichigo could hear Zangetsu laughing through the flashing light. ”My Chain Pierces the Heavens to Slay the Moon! You can barely pierce a cloud, Amateur! Getsugatensho!” And Zangetsu doubled up with another Getsugatensho on top of his first.

Ichigo was overtaken by the light.

* * *

Orihime had started pacing and it was starting to make Rukia anxious. ”Orihime you’re not helping.”

”I can’t take this, Rukia!” The Great Fairy looked at her, tears in her eyes. ”The darkness is consuming him! I came with you to prevent something like this! Seeing him like this is...” Orihime gripped her chest. Watching this was causing her actual physical pain.

Rukia stepped to her and took her hand in her own, hoping to calm her down. ”Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

”But,” Orihime whimpered.

”Ichigo will come back to us. I know it.” And Rukia meant it. Orihime seemed to calm, but only a little. She nodded and stood in place at Rukia’s side.

* * *

”What are you doing?” Uryu asked. While Kurosaki was battling his demons, or whatever, the Quincy had taken a step back. There was nothing they could do but wait. Suddenly, Basterbine had walked toward the wall of masks.

”What’s it look like?” Basterbine said as she took one of the masks off of the wall.

”Put that back!” Uryu said in alarm. ”There is no telling what could happen!”

She blew her tongue at him childishly before turning the mask over. Basterbine tried it on and nothing happened. She took it on and off two more times before giving up with a look of frustration. ”Stupid...”

The Guide was there beside her, taking the mask and placing it back on the wall. ”You were not invited here.” The Guide’s voice was still neutral. ”Your heart isn’t empty enough. And as I said, no Quincy was ever invited here.”

”You mean before.” Basterbine nodded toward Kurosaki.

”Ichigo Kurosaki is not pure Quincy, like the two of you.” The Guide left it at that and walked back.

Basterbine pouted. ”Not like I wanted a cool demon mask or anything.” She turned to him. ”What!?”

All Uryu had done was push up his glasses. ”Nothing.”

* * *

Ichigo was struggling. He had been completely unable to land a single hit on Zangetsu. His white mirror was just too strong. How could he ever hope to beat him?

”Giving up already, Amateur?” Zangetsu hovered over him. The answer was he couldn’t beat him. How could he? Zangetsu knew what he was going to do before he did it. Zangetsu was him.

Ichigo’s eyes widened. Zangetsu was him, and he was Zangetsu. They were one and the same. Ichigo suddenly felt lighter as he stood up and looked Zangetsu in his dark, golden eyes.

”Zangetsu, I’m sorry. You’re right. I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t protect anyone. And I never thanked you for your help. You were always by my side no matter. I took you for granted. I was ready to give up, but I’m not my mom. I’m not my dad either. I guess I’m still figuring out who I am.”

”And? What are you going do when the Arrancar show up again?”

”I’ll just have to beat them. If you’ll help me, I know we can do it.” Ichigo watched Zangetsu smile. Then he laughed and stabbed Ichigo through the chest. Ichigo was shocked at first, but then realized that he felt no pain.

”Don’t even give them the chance. Because if you fail, I’ll be forced save you. No matter the cost. Remember, Amateur, my name is _Slaying_. Not _saving_.” The darkness of the cavern started to fade, white was overtaking everything. ”Kill them before they kill you, or I will!”

The last thing Ichigo heard was Zangetsu’s laughter.

* * *

Rukia stood in silence. Ichigo had suddenly stopped screaming, and the cave went quiet.

”Ichigo?” Orihime took a step forward, but she hesitated. Orihime looked back to her. ”You should go, Rukia.”

”Me? Why?” Orihime didn’t answer her, so Rukia started forward. She felt tightness in her chest, anxiety building as she approached him. ”Ichigo?” She stepped around him to face him. He was just standing there, his breath heavy. ”Ichigo, are you okay?” Still no response. ”It’s me, Rukia.”

Rukia stood and watched as Ichigo drew his sword. Behind him the Quincy cautiously drew their bows and aimed at his back. Then Ichigo raised his sword and drove the hilt into his face. The white mask on his face cracked and started to fall away. Sounding like ceramic, the pieces broke further as they hit the cave floor.

On Ichigo’s face was two curved, red stripes going down over his eyes. His eyes rolled to her. ”Oh, hey Rukia.” He said as the stripes faded away.

Rukia let out of breath of relief. ”So you’re okay then?”

”Yeah.” He made that small smile of his.

”Good.” Rukia reeled back and punched him in the stomach. As he doubled over she yelled at him. ”Do you have any idea how worried we were!? We thought you were dying!”

Ichigo didn’t argue back like he would normally. Instead he stood back. ”I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you worry.”

”How do you feel?” Orihime asked as she finally walked over.

Ichigo turned to face the rest of them. ”The same.” He looked at his hand. ”I think.”

The Guide approached them. ”You have done what no other has. You have conquered your darkness by accepting it as a part of you instead of resisting to the end. The power of the demons is now entirely your own.”

Ichigo looked at the Guide. ”Did you know what would happen?”

The Guide shook their head. ”What you saw was unique to you. Now you will be ready for what is to come. You are free to leave.”

”Thanks.” Ichigo started walking towards the way they came in. He stopped and looked back at them. ”I thought you wanted to go home, Rukia.”

Rukia paused, she didn’t know how to take Ichigo’s sudden nonchalant attitude. Instead, she just walked after him. Orihime and the Quincy following her.

”So, what did you see?” Bambietta asked him as they gathered their belongings at the entrance of the cave.

”A friend.” Ichigo said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

”Okay, but who?”

Ichigo’s new zen demeanor was strange. ”Zangetsu.”

”Your sword?” Rukia asked.

”Zangetsu isn’t just a sword.” Ichigo said like it explained everything. ”Come on. We’ve got a schedule to keep.” And he walked out of the cave.

Rukia exchanged a worried look with Orihime before leaving the cave as well. Rukia was relieved to breathe fresh air and feel the sun on her face.


End file.
